Mine
by WElaine21
Summary: Annabeth Chase caught her fiancé cheating on her and decides to have a night of fun with her BFF Thalia. The next morning she wakes up with very little memory of the night before and two fresh bite marks marring her neck. What happens next? OOC, Citrus, Percabeth with mentions of Thalico and Jasper.
1. Prologue

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan and not to me, I do however own the plot line to this story.**

_Prologue_

* * *

Have you wanted someone just by simply making eye contact with them?

Have you ever felt so entirely consumed by just one touch?

Annabeth wasn't the type of the girl to throw caution to the wind, she didn't do spontaneous and she definitely didn't go home with guys she didn't know very well.

How exactly did she get herself into this position, you ask?

Well, you see...

She didn't exactly remember.

The only thing she remembered was sea green eyes and then she was lost, he was leaning against the counter of the bar Thalia and Annabeth were at earlier in the evening when she saw him. It wasn't until she was dancing with Thalia that he saw her, his bright and beautiful sea green eyes boring into Annabeth's dull and boring grey eyes.

He pushed off the bar and walked toward her as she left Thalia to find him. As she pushed through the crowd she lost him but when she reached the edge of the dance floor he walked up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Are you looking for me?"

Annabeth fell back against his chest as they started dancing to the song that was playing, after that she didn't remember much else.

Now, Annabeth was laying on his bed as his kisses were lighting a fire in her that she never knew existed. Majority of their clothes were laying on the floor as his hands were holding Annabeth tight to him and she had no desire to make him stop. If anything, she wanted more.

She needed more.

Right now, he was the only thing that could satisfy the hunger, the want and the need that was trying to consume her. Its like she is a dying woman in a desert, desperate for water- he is the antidote, he is the water that will sustain her.

Only him.

"Is this okay?" He asked as he reached down to pull her underwear down her legs. Annabeth nodded willingly, she knew exactly what would happen if he pulled them all the way down her legs but there was no way she was stopping it. He smiled smugly at her as he pulled them down and tossed them over his shoulder, Annabeth pulled his face back down to hers as he grasped her hips.

He kissed her roughly as she pushed his boxers down his legs and once to his knees he moved his hand from her hip to pull his boxers all the way off his body. Annabeth took this time to kiss his neck, she had yet to explore his body like he had done hers. Since they had landed in bed he had been the dominant one, dictating everything but now that he was distracted for a moment she wanted to at least explore what she could. She ran her hands down his toned chest as she kissed his neck, sucking and biting as he pushed his boxers down his legs.

He got his boxers off and grasped her hips tightly again, Annabeth pulled back to look at him. What she saw then should have scared her but it didn't, it made her want him all the more. He ducked his head to her neck and pushed inside of her causing her to gasp loudly as she wound her fingers into his hair.

She felt his teeth graze her neck and Annabeth almost begged him to bite her, she couldn't even begin to explain what was happening to her at the moment but she didn't worry about it. Something told her that it was okay, that what he was doing was exactly what she didn't know she wanted.

"You feel so good." He whispered to her as he moved harder against her. Annabeth raked her fingernails down his back as he pushed into her again and again, their bodies moving together so in sync with one another that you would of thought they had done this a thousand times. It was like he knew exactly what buttons to press to make Annabeth writhe with want. She leaned her head back on instinct as she felt his pointer teeth sting her skin with each graze against her neck.

She closed her eyes and whispered almost inaudibly, "Please." She felt his lips turn up into a smile at the base of her neck, "Not yet." Annabeth whimpered as he pushed inside of her again but this time he used so much force that Annabeth instantly grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled roughly. It wasn't that she didn't like it, it was just intense- between the sensation and the strange connection they seemed to have all of it was beginning to become to much as he brought her to the edge.

"Yes." She breathed as her hands moved down his shoulders toward his chest and then back around to his back toward his waist. It was at that moment she noticed the coolness of his skin and how it reacted to her warm skin, everywhere his skin touched her was alight with sparks of sensation. She grasped his waist as tight as she could as the pleasure that had been slowly building in her burst in a cloud of desire, passion and bliss.

Pure bliss was the only way to describe what she was feeling before she she felt his teeth bite into her neck. Annabeth grasped and pulled him tighter to her, acting purely on instinct, if her rational side had been functional she would have screamed but right now she couldn't get enought of him. She felt him clench the bedsheets near her head as he sucked harshly on the skin of her neck.

Annabeth laid still as the pleasure dulled and lessened as she became more aware of what was happening but as much as her mind told her to be afraid, her body just couldn't do that. She clutched him tighter instead of pushing him away as he unlatched his teeth from her neck, Annabeth felt a fury of butterflies assault her stomach as he pulled back to look at her.

His face looked normal, nothing like it had been earlier. The only thing off was the blood staining his lips, Annabeth reached up and ran her thumb over his bottom lip smearing the blood as his eyes turned black for a moment before changing back to green.

He leaned his head down and kissed her softly before pulling back, "You're mine now." he whispered against her lips vehemently.

* * *

**NEW STORY TTTIIIIMMMMMMEEEEEE! **

**SHORT STORY- Between 20,000 and 30,000 words. **

**Enjoy. **

**LEAVE A REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! **

**xoxo- WElaine21**


	2. Morning After

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians do not belong to me, I however own this storyline- so no stealing. **

_Morning After _

* * *

Annabeth awoke as a flurry of memories from the previous night assaulted her mind, making her head pound. She rolled onto her side to try and stop the dull ache from radiating threw her head. She groaned as she realized she had slept with a perfect stranger, someone she didn't even know. She closed her eyes as more memories became more prominent in her mind, lingering touches, cool skin, rough kisses, hard movements above her and... biting? Annabeth brought her fingers up to her neck and felt the sensitive skin at the base of her neck and gasped as two bite marks protruded from her skin. She shot up in bed and took in her surroundings, she was in a room whom she assumed was her mystery boys room.

The walls were white and furniture was sleek and modern with black accents, from just this room she could tell that whomever she had slept with was probably well off. Annabeth looked around the room looking for her belongings. She spotted her purse on a chair along with her clothing laid neatly in the same chair. Annabeth snorted to herself as she realized that he was a bit of neat freak.

Freak.

Annabeth felt the bite marks again and felt fear creep into her spin, why did she have bite marks on her neck.

Had Percy given them to her?

Whoa!

How the hell did she know his name?

She didn't remember exchanging names with him last night in the heat of the moment, I mean you don't just stop and say, "Oh by the way my name is Annabeth!" While you're unbuttoning someones pants and kissing their perfectly sculpted chest repeatedly. Annabeth smiled a little giddily as she remembered his perfect chest and arms holding her tightly as she danced with him at the club the night before. She closed her eyes as she remembered the way his hips rocked with hers, like it was one fluid motion. She opened them as she felt the bite marks again, why did she have bite marks.

Did a spider bite her?

She felt the bite marks again, it must have been one big ass spider to leave bite marks like these. Annabeth sighed as she kicked her legs over the side of the bed, she wanted answers and breakfast. She felt insanely hungry now that her headache was starting to ebb a little bit. She looked around for something to put on, she didn't exactly want to put on her clothes. She noticed a long silk robe sitting beside her clothing and decided to put it one. She wrapped it tightly around her body before digging in her purse for a pony tail holder. She threw her hair up before walking into the bathroom to inspect herself.

When she looked into the mirror she gasped, not only was there two bite marks but several hickeys were dotting her neck. She shook her head and splashed water on her face, she was definitely going to give Mr. Mysterious a piece of her mind today. She finished freshening herself up and decided to walk to wherever the kitchen was. Mr. Mysterious might not even be here but if he was she was going to get some answers. She opened the bedroom door and peeked out of it, she saw a long hallway. She started walking down it slowly and bit nervously, she didn't know this man from eve and here she was practically naked walking down his hallway.

What the hell had she gotten herself into last night?

Annabeth shivered as she remembered him at the club, she had seen him leaning lazily against the bar as she danced with Thalia. He was watching her, that much had been obvious as he smirked when he saw her staring at him. Annabeth involuntarily shivered as she remembered his mouth and the way his lips moved when he spoke to her or kissed her. Annabeth crept down the hallway slowly, hoping not to embarrass herself to a man she didn't know but had done something so intimate with. She felt ashamed for a brief moment as she truly thought about it, she hadn't technically broken up with Luke yet. She had just caught him cheating on her but they hadn't talked anything through. So honestly, in this aspect she wasn't any better than him- she had cheated on him essentially.

Annabeth stopped walking and sucked in a sharp breath as the guilt washed over her, she really needed to break things off with Luke. She couldn't marry him if he was going cheat on her behind her back and she certainly couldn't marry him if she was capable of doing something like this.

Geeze.

A one night stand.

Annabeth sighed as she started walking down the hallway again, hoping that she would come upon the kitchen or living room soon. Finally she rounded a corner and found the kitchen, she almost did a little happy dance but refrained when she saw her mystery guy sitting on the counter top beside the coffee maker with a newspaper in his hand and a cup of coffee beside him.

Annabeth walked carefully forward to grab herself a cup of coffee, a large white mug was already sitting there waiting to be filled. She smiled briefly at the thoughtfulness of this strange guy, Annabeth pressed a button on the machine and the heaven that is coffee started filling the cup. Annabeth almost moaned as the medium roast coffee started filling her senses as it filled the coffee cup. If it hadn't been for the fact that 'he' was sitting not even ten inches from her she would have moaned. Finally her coffee cup was filled with coffee, she quickly added the sugar and cream before she decided to grab the extra newspaper sitting on the counter and walked to the breakfast nook in the corner of the kitchen.

She took a sip of her coffee and opened the newspaper, thankfully it was the art and leisure section, something she enjoyed reading. She slowly made her way through the newspaper, reading about all of the upcoming art festivals and shows she wanted to attend. She awed over the homes featured in certain articles and made mental notes to visit these homes in person to obtain ideas for her work.

Annabeth was an architect but not just any architect, she worked at the best firm in all of New York and was currently in the running to create a sky scraper for one of the biggest imports/exports company in all of Northern America. Annabeth was extremely proud of her work, she smiled and glanced up at the clock making sure she still had time to run home and shower before work and her meeting today.

It was already six thirty in the morning.

"Shit." Annabeth muttered as got up and put the cup of coffee in the sink and the newspaper back where she got it from. Her mystery guy watching her warily as she moved around the kitchen, before she walked back to his bedroom she turned to look at him.

"Are you just going to sit there or say something?"

The boy smiled and shook his head, "Maybe... I was waiting on you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and started walking down the hallway toward the bedroom ignoring his comment, she didn't have time for playful banter, she had to be at work at eight and she had a meeting at nine thirty. When she walked back into the bedroom, he was already in there laying on the bed lazily. Annabeth looked at him in confusion, how the hell did he get there so fast?

He grinned at her as if he knew what she was thinking, "Why don't you join me for a second, Annabeth?" She stood there wide eyed for a moment before she remembered the bite marks on her neck, her hand involuntarily moved to touch the two prominent marks there.

"How do you know my name?" She whispered almost inaudibly as she stared at him.

"The same way you know mine." He replied as he just laid there like this was no big deal, this was a huge _fucking_ deal.

He... He... He was... a...

Annabeth couldn't even say it, there was no no damn way he was vampire.

"You curse a lot when you're stressed out." He observed making Annabeth gasp.

"Oh my gods. Oh my gods. Oh my gods... This is not happening." Annabeth muttered as she grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom.

"This is happening." He replied with a smirk as he moved far to quickly and beat her to the bathroom.

"What do you want." She asked as he blocked her way to the bathroom, "I have to be at work at eight and I have a huge meeting to be at by nine thirty- one that I cannot miss." Percy shrugged, "I just want you to understand some things." Annabeth turned around to walk to the bed but apparently human speed was a little to slow for him as he grabbed her around the waist and in the same millisecond she was sitting on his lap in the living room.

"You know what I am." He said as Annabeth wanted to shout at him for being so dubious, "Well you're not exactly subtle."

Percy chuckled, "You got me there, I wanted you to know what I am." Annabeth looked at him confusingly for a second, "Why? We had a one night stand?" Percy's eyes widened a bit at the mention of one night stand causing Annabeth to tense up. It was just a one night stand, right? She thought back to all of the vampire books she had read when she went through her Twilight faze.

"You're not obsessed with me like Edward was with Bella? I mean my blood doesn't 'sing' to you does it?" Percy looked like he wanted to laugh which she took as a good sign.

"No, this is nothing like Twilight... but last night wasn't just a one night stand." Annabeth shook her head again, "Excuse me? Repeat that again."

Percy brought a hand up to the bite marks he made and traced them, "Last night when I saw you at the bar, you were ranting about Luke. The man who cheated on you and your aura was red because you were angry. As the night wore on your aura changed to pink as you danced and let loose a bit. Which is normal for your aura to change as your mood changes but when we locked eyes for the first time your aura changed to gold." Annabeth was completely and utterly confused as he looked up at her, she noticed his eyes were changing colors from green to black, "When your aura changed to gold that only meant one thing."

"Okay?" Annabeth asked as he continued to look at her.

"It means that you're my... you're my mate, Annabeth." Percy finished still looking at her intently. Annabeth shook her head violently as she tried to get up but Percy just held her tightly, not allowing her to move.

"I know its a lot to take in but you needed to know because some things are going to start happening and we still need to seal the bond we have."

This was way to damn much for one morning, she really needed to get to her meeting. She really needed to get dressed and go to work and honestly forget about this day.

"Wait a minute!" She shouted making Percy wince and his grip to loosen, Annabeth shot out of his lap to stand directly in front of him.

"I'm not turning into a vampire, am I?" She asked making Percy purse his lips, "No." She sighed in relief, "But that doesn't mean there are not other things to worry about, I only initiated the mating process last night by being intimate with you and biting you."

"What if I don't want to be your mate!" Annabeth nearly shouted as she paced back and forth in the apartment living room. She didn't see his reaction as she paced but she did see him appear right in front of her, his eyes turning coal black as he walked toward her causing her to walk backwards.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he continued to walk toward her, before long her back hit a wall and Percy ducked his head to her neck. Annabeth tensed as she waited for him to bite her again but instead of pain she felt him place featherlight kisses down her neck tickling her senses. Annabeth closed her eyes as he continued his assault on her neck, she felt him untie her robe and place a hand on her bare waist making her gasp at the contact. She could feel him everywhere, his hands causing goosebumps on her waist, his breath sending shivers up her spine and his kisses making her thought process turn to mush.

She felt his hand move up to her shoulders and push the robe down her arms leaving her naked but at that moment she didn't care. She moved her arms to his neck and moved his face up to hers to kiss him. He smiled when he realized what she was doing, he kissed her just as roughly as he did last night and Annabeth realized she liked it. Luke had always been gentle with their love making and she always enjoyed it but now she realized with the way Percy was taking control and making her lose her mind with sensation that she had been missing out. Before Annabeth could process what was happening she was back on Percy's bed with him on top of her, Annabeth pushed his boxers down his legs intent on having him a second time. Percy kicked his boxers off before pushing inside of her making Annabeth gasp as he did it again and again and again. Annabeth didn't remember much from last night but she did remember certain aspects of it and she remembered this, how unyielding he was.

Annabeth moved her arms to his biceps as he continued his relentless assault on her body, she grabbed him to bring him closer. It was almost like she needed him closer, Annabeth closed her eyes and gripped the headboard behind her tightly. Percy moved her hands from the head board and laced his fingers with hers as he continued to move above her.

"Open your eyes." She heard him whisper from above her, Annabeth wasn't exactly sure if she could at the moment. So close she was to letting go but she tried and when she did, she gasped. He was a vampire now, his pointer teeth were extended and his eyes were black as night. Annabeth wanted to be afraid but she couldn't find fear anywhere inside of her as he brought his finger up to his neck and slit his skin before bringing his neck down to her mouth.

"Drink." He commanded, Annabeth wanted to resist but something told her to do it. Something primal and needy inside her wanted him.

No.

Something primal inside her needed him.

She brought his head closer to hers and placed her lips over the cut and started sucking as he moved harsher over her. His movement becoming shaky and less in time with hers but she didn't care as she felt the pleasure start washing over her in waves as she sucked his blood. She was shaking as the most intense feeling she'd ever felt started singing in her veins washing over her entire body. Finally she pulled back from his neck a little dazed, really confused and entirely sated. Percy had stilled from above her and he was breathing really heavily as he rested his head into the crook of her neck, Annabeth couldn't feel his heart beating as he laid flush against her but hers was beating wildly in her chest.

She smiled despite herself as her soul was rejoicing in finding her mate, something she didn't even know she wanted to find. Annabeth always thought that you find a boyfriend, then date him for a while, fall in love and then get married. But the way her heart was singing and her soul was rejoicing she knew she'd always thought wrong.

_We were born for each oth__er_, She felt him say to her.

Annabeth shook her head as the rational part of herself started function again, "What the hell was that!" She asked as she pushed lightly at him.

Percy rolled his eyes but rolled to the side so that he wasn't on top of her anymore, "I was proving to you that you're my mate."

Annabeth laughed as she sat up and pulled the sheet around her body, "No, you just proved that I think you're hot and lust after you."

Percy laughed as he got up and walked toward the bathroom, "Just remember I know what you're thinking and I know exactly what you were just thinking about." Annabeth glared at him as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Annabeth took this as an opportunity to get the hell out of here, there was no freaking way she was a vampires mate. Annabeth got up and changed quickly, she didn't bother being quiet as she changed because she knew he could hear her no matter what. Annabeth grabbed her purse and walked quickly out of the bedroom and toward the front door of the apartment. She opened the door and all but ran to the elevator, she pressed the button and waited patiently for it to open. She glanced down the hall periodically at Percy's apartment door, hoping he didn't walk out and see her. Finally, the elevator door opened and she stepped onto the lift, she sighed as the doors closed and the elevator started moving down. Annabeth opened her purse and pulled her phone out, she had several missed calls from Thalia, Malcolm and Luke. She wrote Thalia and Malcolm back and completely ignored Luke, she knew she would have to deal with him sooner or later but not right now. She really didn't want to deal with him right now, she couldn't deal with a cheating fiancé and a vampire who claimed she was his mate all in one morning.

Annabeth shook her head at the word mate, sure she was drawn to him way more than she had ever been with Luke but there were no such things as mates.

People met, dated each other and then married.

Thats how the process worked.

_But he's a vampire_, something inside her said.

Annabeth wanted to groan as she stepped off the elevator and walked of out the apartment building and into the morning sun. Just because he was a vampire didn't mean he couldn't properly court someone, you can't just go around biting people and claiming there your mate.

Annabeth hailed a cab and waited for the yellow car to pull to the curb, once she was inside she gave the cabby her address and sat back. The ride back to her apartment was a short one, she paid the cab driver and then got out. When she walked into her apartment she smiled wide as a sense of normalcy returned to her.

Here she was just Annabeth.

She wasn't Luke's Fiancé or Percy's mate.

Annabeth walked toward her bathroom and turned the shower on, she took off the clothes she had worn to the bar and stepped in the steaming and relaxing spray. She was intent on washing all of the previous nights activities from her body and start afresh. Annabeth ran her fingers through her hair as she washed the curly blonde strands, as she ran her fingers through her hair and down her neck she brushed against the bite marks and had to grasp the wall as she felt two large hands grasp her waist tightly despite being alone in the shower.

Annabeth closed her eyes as she remembered his arms holding her tight to him last night and as she pretty much begged him to bite her. Annabeth clenched her fist and tried desperately to stop the onslaught of memories from the night before to stop but they didn't. She just kept seeing Percy swaying his hips with hers as they danced in the club, she remembered him kissing her harshly and liking it. But most of all she remembered him biting her and how euphoric it felt when she was coming down from her high. Annabeth leaned against the bathroom shower as her brain cleared and the pressure she felt on her waist dissipate.

This must have been what Percy meant by, 'some things happening' by them not sealing the bond they have but how can they seal the bond when she didn't even know what she actually wanted. What if she decided she didn't want to be with him? What if they never 'sealed' the bond, would she be like this for forever? Would she randomly feel his hands on her body or his lips on her neck throughout the day?

This was so messed up.

Annabeth pushed off the wall and finished her shower quickly before getting out and wrapping a towel tight around her. She walked up to the mirror and wiped the fog off of it from her shower, when she scrubbed her hand across the mirror she could have sworn she saw Percy's reflection. She closed her eyes tight as she turned around, she counted to three before she opened her eyes again- to find no one standing in the bathroom with her.

She was going literally insane, she decided.

She sighed and walked into her bedroom and pulled some clothing from her closet; high waist straight leg black pants, a white button down and a black v neck sweater to pull over the white button down. She laid the outfit on the bed and walked back into her closet to pull on her undergarments. She grabbed her robe and quickly walked to the bathroom to blow dry her hair, once finished she took a straightener and lightly curled the ends of her hair to give it some volume before throwing on some light makeup and red lip stick.

She walked into her bedroom and looked at the clock, it was almost eight. She was going to be so late, she grabbed her phone before she changed and sent Malcolm a text telling him she would be late but prepared for her meeting. She changed into her outfit and finished off the look with her favorite pair of dark red Jimmy Choo mary jane pumps and a chunky pearl necklace. When she was finished she appraised her look in the mirror before looking at the two bite marks on her neck. She tried to cover them with makeup but only succeeded in making them less noticeable, they were still very prominent against the paleness of her skin. She sighed and grabbed her favorite black jacket and infinity scarf before grabbing her Dolce and Gabbana leopard tote and emptying the contents of the purse she used the night before into her tote for work.

Finally she walked onto the street and sighed happily as she felt semi normal, she grabbed her favorite pair of sunglasses and put them on as she started walking down the street. It was only a couple blocks to her work so there was no sense in getting a cab. She was halfway to work when she decided to stop by Starbucks and order her a coffee since she was already late and besides she would need all the caffeine she could get before her meeting in an hour. She walked in and noticed that it wasn't to packed as she walked right up to the barista without waiting in line.

"What can I get for you today, ma'am?" The barista asked.

Annabeth smiled sweetly at her as she took her glasses off, "I'll have a grande cinnamon dolce latte and a plain bagel."

The lady pressed some buttons on her register before looking back up and speaking, "That will be seven dollars and fifty eight cents." Annabeth looked around her purse for her credit card and pulled it out just in time to see someone hand the barista a ten dollar bill.

Annabeth whirled around, "What are you-"

She stopped talking when she noticed it was Percy, she pursed her lips and turned back to the barista who was getting his change, "No, keep it." He said making the barista smile as she placed his dollars and change in the tip jar. Annabeth didn't even look back at him as she grabbed her purse and walked toward the pick up counter to receive her drink and bagel. She knew he would follow her but she also knew he couldn't follow her all the way to work.

"You'd be surprised." He muttered from behind her, making her hair stand up on its ends and goose bumps to erupt all over her skin. Annabeth didn't dare turn around as she felt his breath on near her neck.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered as she waited.

She could practically feel the smirk radiating off of his lips, "I wanted coffee before work." Annabeth laughed in a short burst, _he was a vampire he didn't drink coffee._

"Yeah, I do drink coffee." Annabeth turned all the way around suddenly and hissed, "Stay out of my head!"

Percy smirked as she just glared at him, it wasn't much longer before her name was called. She happily turned around and grabbed her drink and breakfast before walking out of the door and toward work.

"Why did you leave this morning?" He asked from right beside her.

Annabeth took a sip of her coffee as she walked, "Because I had to get dressed for work, like I said earlier I have a huge meeting in an hour."

Percy nodded, "Are you okay?"

Annabeth looked at him, he was genuinely asking her if she was okay, "I'm dealing with it in my own way."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Denial isn't dealing with it."

Annabeth scoffed at him but kept walking, "You forget I know what you're thinking... you know if you really concentrated you could tell what I was thinking as well. We can even send mind messages to one another, its called a mind link... Something only mates have."

Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath, there he went spouting off the word mate again.

"Could you please not say that in public?" Annabeth asked as they approached her building.

Percy sighed, "Sure, what do you want to be called? Girlfriend, fiancé, wife, partner?" Annabeth's eyes widened as he said wife and fiancé, she was most definitely not his fiancé.

"You do know I have a fiancé, right?" Annabeth asked as they stopped in front of the building that housed her office.

"One that you are breaking up with when you go upstairs."

Annabeth glared at him, "Don't tell me what to do!"

Percy chuckled which could have been the cutest and sexiest sound she had ever heard, "I'm not, you were thinking about it this morning when you first got up." Annabeth sighed, she had been thinking about it this morning.

"I'm sorry, all of this is a lot to comprehend this early in the morning." Annabeth said as she looked up at him.

His face instantly softened as he pulled her to him, "I'm sorry... but anytime you need me just mind link to me. I can be here in two seconds, literally." Annabeth smiled slightly as she pulled back.

"This is all your fault." Annabeth said as Percy's arms made no move to let her go.

"Not really, blame destiny or fate if you will. We were destined to be together, Annabeth Chase you better get used to it." Percy said with a smirk on his face.

Annabeth smiled despite herself, if she was being honest with herself the thought of forever with someone who would never leave her was compelling but she didn't know this man from eve. How could she be expected to spend the rest of her life with someone who was a virtual stranger.

"Think about it, think about leaving me for good. What does it feel like?" Percy whispered as people on he street passed them by, in a hurry to get to their destination.

Annabeth closed her eyes and thought about never seeing Percy again, about moving away to building another life somewhere else. At first it was nothing but it was slow building, the pain started radiating though her chest getting worse with each passing minute. It felt like someone was taking there fingernails and raking them across her chest, Annabeth felt tears flow freely down her face as she opened her eyes with a panicked expression.

_How was she ever suppose to live without him?_

"You're not suppose to." Percy said making eye contact with her.

Annabeth wiped the tears quickly, careful not to smudge her mascara. She wasn't ready to deal with this, she needed more time.

"I have to go." She whispered trying to break out of his embrace.

Percy sighed and reluctantly let her go, "Make sure you keep this covered..." He said as he pulled her hair over her shoulders, "and be careful, daylight vampires are more common than you think and will be able to see through your aura that you're mated to a vampire."

"Mated." Annabeth muttered grumpily, "Stop saying that."

Percy grinned leaned his head down and kissed her swiftly before pulling back, "Can I call you my girlfriend?"

Annabeth felt a little dazed by the kiss, "Anything is better than mate."

"Okay then, wifey!" Percy said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Oh my GODS!" Annabeth groaned as she turned around and started walking toward the door only to be stopped by two cool hands moments later, "What!" She almost yelled as she turned around.

He just smiled sweetly, "Meet me for dinner tonight, I'll answer whatever questions you have and I won't call you my mate or wife." He paused and looked at her, "Promise."

Annabeth wanted to say no and walk away and never see him again but then she felt the stab in her chest reminding her of the bond they did have. She closed her eyes and sucked in a sharp breath before pushing it back out. She felt him place a hand on her waist to steady her, almost like he knew she needed the support.

She grasped his arm and opened her eyes, "Okay."

Percy smiled so wide it made Annabeth smile to, seeing his happiness was infectious, "Great, I'll see you later then." Annabeth nodded as he brought his lips down to hers and kissed her one more time before turning around and walking away.

Annabeth watched his retreating figure before shaking her head and walking through the doors of Athens Architecture Agency. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, there was one half of her that wanted to run and get away from him at all cost but there was another part of her that wanted to stay and never leave his side.

It was the first time in her life she was truly at war with herself, she had always known exactly what she wanted out of life. Except for today, there were only a few things that were certain for today. She knew that she had a meeting in an hour, she knew that she would break up with Luke the moment he walked through her office door and she knew that Thalia would ask her a thousand questions about last night. But after that she had no idea, Annabeth was a planner- she was hands on and had every minute of her life planned but this thing with Percy was unexplainable. She couldn't plan him, she couldn't make her rational side overpower the need to have him in her life. If anything the side of her that needed him seemed to be winning her over more and more and that scared her because she didn't know anything about his world.

This was all new for her, she just discovered this hidden world a few hours ago and was suppose to accept it and move forward like it was no big deal. Of course this was a big deal, this was life changing- this would change the entire course of her life for forever.

And that wasn't cool.

Her life was planned for crying out loud.

You can't uproot someone from everything they have ever known, She thought bitterly.

Annabeth stepped onto the elevator deep in thought,_ I'm not uprooting your life, I want to help you create a better one. One that will be full of love and support, one in which you will never be alone and never have to worry about me leaving you. The bond is forever, Annabeth... There will never be anyone else for me._ Annabeth gasped silently as Percy's thoughts invaded her conscious, so he hadn't been lying about the mind link between them. Annabeth sighed as his words ran through her head again and again and again as she walked off the elevator and toward her office.

The bond was forever he had said.

Forever.

Annabeth sat down at her desk as the word forever churned in her head, how were they going to live forever? She was human, she didn't live for forever but he would since he was a vampire. Only vampires could live for forever and that meant only one thing. Annabeth's own eyes widened as she thought of the one way to live for forever with Percy.

He was going to turn her into vampire.

* * *

**Holy CRAP! **

**Almost a 100 views since I posted this story like 30 minutes ago... **

**So! Here is the official FIRST Chapter of Mine! **

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE and REVIEW! **

**Oh and Chapter 7 of Blurring The Lines has been sent to my beta for editing, so that should be posted sometime tomorrow! **

**xoxo-WElaine21**


	3. Giving In Never Felt So Right

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan, I however own this story line, so NO stealing :)**

Chapter 2

Giving In Never Felt So Right

* * *

Annabeth walked into her office thirty minutes late, _not to bad_ she thought to herself as she removed her jacket and scarf and repositioned her hair over her shoulders so that her bite mark wasn't showing. She had tried to cover it up with make up but had only partially succeeded in making it not as noticeable. Annabeth sat down at her desk and was pleased to find that everything was exactly where she had left it last night, thankful that Malcolm didn't come in here in a frenzy this morning trying to find all of her presentation notes for their huge meeting at the end of this week.

The meeting today was really just a formality, sign some papers and meet the people who would be working alongside Malcolm, Annabeth, Thalia and Annabeth's assistant Piper. Annabeth turned on her computer and started printing her notes, just incase whoever she met with today wanted some insight on her ideas. She wanted to be prepared for anything, she got up from her desk and made her way to the printer. She grabbed her copies only to be stopped by the last person she ever wanted to see again.

"Luke." She practically sneered as he leaned on the door of the copy room with a smirk.

"Its nice to see you too, Annabeth." Annabeth pushed past him and walked to her office to find her purse and the engagement ring he had given her six months ago. She knew he would follow her as she walked into her office and found the ring quickly. He walked in and shut her door as she sat in her chair and waited on him to take a seat. When he sat down she handed the ring to him, making him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"We need to talk about this... We have a wedding planned, Annabeth... A wedding that is suppose to take place in three months." Annabeth laughed because she had spent all day yesterday canceling her entire wedding.

"Not anymore, I canceled everything yesterday... Listen, Luke you knew the one thing I didn't tolerate was cheating. So, don't you dare come in here and act like everything will just go back to normal just because we had a wedding planned." Annabeth said calmly as she eyed him. She watched as his eyes flashed white before they returned to his natural blue. She stared at him wide eyed for a moment before shaking her head, she could only deal with one supernatural creature at a time. Luke stood up and walked around her desk, Annabeth was thankful that her entire office was glass and that everyone who walked by could see them.

So he wouldn't dare try anything here.

He stopped in front of her and turned her chair around to face him before breathing in deeply through his nose. His eyes flashed again as his jaw clenched shut as he moved her hair to the side, the side that held her bite marks from Percy. His eyes widened as he saw the two marks, his hands clenched into fists as he took a step back.

"Please tell me.." Luke pinched the bridge of his nose, "That you are not mated to a vampire."

Annabeth looked at him evenly for a moment before she shrugged there was no use in hiding it now. She turned back to her desk and recovered her hair over her shoulders before looking down at the paper work she had in her hands, making notes for her meeting in about thirty minutes, "I don't even want to know how you know about that, I don't even want to know why you're eyes have flashed white twice since you've been in here... and I really don't care if you know about me being mated with a vampire. I'm still dealing with all of this so I really don't need to add cheating ex fiancé to my list of things to stress about."

He was silent for a moment before she looked up at him, he looked sad as he walked to the door with her engagement ring still in his hand. When he reached the door he looked at her and smiled sadly, "I'm so sorry..." Annabeth looked up at him and saw the ghost of the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"I'm going to be okay." She said simply.

Luke pulled the door open but stopped and turned back, "Just be careful, Annabeth.. I could sense something off the moment I walked into your office and my senses are not as sharp as a vampires." Annabeth nodded at him before he walked out of the office leaving Annabeth alone completely. She was pretty close to a full blown panic attack, _Percy_ she thought urgently. Not even concerning herself with what she was actually doing, the only person who could answer her questions was a mind link away.

_Are you okay?_ He answered her back almost immediately.

She sighed and smiled slightly,_ Not really, I broke up with Luke but something happened... He knew about being mated with you, he said he could sense it but not as well as a vampire could. What does that mean?_

Again it took only a couple seconds for him to answer, _He's probably a werewolf, their senses are dulled a bit. Are you sure you're okay? Do you need me?_

Annabeth shook her head to herself, _I'm okay, just a bit freaked I guess. Just continue working I'm about to go into my meeting, I'll talk to you later._

Annabeth shut her tight in hopes that she shut the mind link off. It was her first instinct to call on him in this situation but she couldn't believe that had been her first instinct in the first place. Annabeth usually dealt with these things herself but now, she didn't know how to deal with them because they were far beyond her. This was the supernatural world and Annabeth had no idea how this world worked.

Annabeth sighed as Piper's voice came over her intercom system, "Annabeth, your nine thirty is here."

Annabeth pressed the button on her phone, "Okay thank you. Is Malcolm and Thalia already present?"

"Yes, they are both already in the conference room." Annabeth nodded and got up from her desk, she smoothed her hair out before pulling it over her shoulders. She put some lip gloss on and grabbed her file folder before walking to Piper's desk.

"You look pretty, boss!" Piper said as she grabbed the file folder Annabeth had and they walked together to the conference room.

"Thanks." Annabeth said as she pulled the door to the conference room opened and walked in behind Piper.

"Annabeth, you finally made it." Malcolm, her brother said making Annabeth glare at him.

Malcolm chuckled as he got up and walked over to her, "Annabeth, I'd like you to meet-" Annabeth looked up at that moment to the three other people in the room with her, "Percy Jackson, Jason Grace and Nico DiAngelo." Annabeth smiled sweetly as she glared daggers at Percy.

"Percy, Jason and Nico this is my sister Annabeth, she will be head architect on the project." They all got up and shook her hand as Annabeth observed that Jason and Leo had cool skin, which meant they were vampires.

"Its so nice to meet you all." Annabeth said as she made her way to the her seat in between Thalia and Piper.

Annabeth kept her head held high as Malcolm began talking with Percy and Jason. Annabeth supposed she could have mind linked to Percy and asked him, what the hell he was doing here and why didn't he tell her he had a meeting with her today but it was still to soon for her. All of this was to soon and to much for her.

_Sorry, I didn't even realize that the meeting we had today was here. I swear... or I would have told you._

Annabeth's eyes shot to Percy as he spoke into their mind link, he wasn't even looking at her though. He was talking to Malcolm, asking him questions and talking about price points and building permits. She kept silent though because she honestly didn't know what to say back to him when she really didn't know what she felt.

Sure, she had this unwavering need to be near him and be with him but her human and obviously more rational side wouldn't let her. Gods, though what it would be like to actually be with him permanently. Annabeth kept eyeing Percy as though she was sizing him up; he was wearing something similar to her outfit but with a grey sweater. His hair was deliciously tousled but professional looking and his voice was like velvet as he spoke to Malcolm.

All of this had Annabeth's body reacting accordingly, he heart was beating wildly in her chest and she was sure her face was as red as a strawberry. Again, like this morning she felt his hands on her but this time she could feel his lips on her neck and sensation over different areas of her body. She closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing but the only thing she saw behind her eyelids was Percy.

_Damn it_.

Why was she reacting like this toward him?

She opened her eyes and saw Percy's lips turn up into a smirk and she knew he was about to mind link to her, _It's the bond... because it hasn't been sealed... I told you things would start happening if it wasn't sealed this morning but you didn't want to listen._

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she sat up and politely excused herself, she had to get out of this damn room before she did something crazy like rape Percy.

_It's not rape if I'm willing_.

Annabeth's breath hitched as she opened the door to the conference room and all but ran to the small bathroom at the end of the corridor. She shut the door and tried to lock it but the door handle turned and the door pushed open. Annabeth didn't even try and stop Percy from coming in because she knew exactly who it was.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth hissed as he shut the door and locked it.

"I'm trying to help you." Percy said as he turned back toward her making her skin burn with want.

Annabeth abruptly turned and faced the wall, "What the_ fuck_ is wrong with me?"

Percy placed a hand on her shoulder and she felt her body relax slightly, "Calm down... take a deep breath."

Annabeth sucked in a long and deep breath desperately and then pushed it out as Percy wrapped both of his arms around her waist, "Just breath..."

She took another breath as she relaxed against his chest, her back slumping as he pretty much held her upright. She realized as he held her and her body relaxed even deeper into him that she was fighting a losing battle by being in denial.

She couldn't deny that he was exactly what her body needed.

and... wanted.

"Thats it." She heard Percy say in her ear but this time her heart didn't beat wildly in her chest and she didn't want to kiss him relentlessly. Annabeth sighed in relief and turned all the way around to face him.

"I'll give you one chance." She said looking up to him.

Percy leaned his forehead against hers, "Thats all I need." Annabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck on instinct before kissing him briefly on the lips.

"Thank you for helping me." She whispered when she pulled back.

He beamed down at her, "You're my mate..." Annabeth grimaced, "I know you hate that word but its true... You are my mate, Annabeth and I... I can't bare to see you struggle."

Annabeth unwound her arms from around his neck and took a step back but Percy just followed her, "I'm struggling because of this mate/bond thing... I was perfectly fine before all of this..." Annabeth said as her back hit the bathroom wall.

Percy pinned her against the wall by placing both of his arms on either side of her head, "A month from now when the bond has been sealed and we're living happily in my apartment you'll thank me for mating with you because we'll be that happy. I don't think you understand, Annabeth that when I say that you are it for me. I mean that... There will never be someone else for either of us. I would rather die than be with anyone else..."

Annabeth smiled up at him briefly before her human side, still very much anchored in the human world kicked in, No no no no no no. It had only been one night and half of a day, how could he even say these things to her and mean them. How could she believe him? She had believed Luke to, she had believed everything he once told her and he broke every promise he ever made to her.

"I won't break this promise, Annabeth... You weren't Luke's mate, thats why he wasn't loyal to you. I am your mate, your perfect half... The one that will compliment you the most, don't push me away and don't make this harder on yourself than it has to be. The symptoms of not sealing the bond will only get worse the longer you resist me."

Annabeth looked up at him, "How do we seal the bond?"

"If we do it now, we only have to say a couple words to one another but if we wait longer than that we'll have do a blood exchange again and then say the binding vows."

Annabeth nodded her head warily, "So... because you drank some of my blood last night and I drank yours this morning we only have to say some vows to one another and then we're bonded."

Percy's hands crept down to her waist, "If we do it now... If we wait until tomorrow or later then we'll have to exchange blood again."

Annabeth nodded, she couldn't believe she was about to do this, here in a bathroom she was essentially about to get married. But she couldn't keep going on like this, she had to seal the bond so she could get her sanity back.

"Okay." Annabeth said simply.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "You want to seal the bond?" Annabeth nodded just incase her voice decided to give out.

"We can wait until tonight, Annabeth... I can give you more time to think about it." Percy whispered.

Annabeth shook her head, "You don't understand, I feel like I'm going literally insane... This morning when I got home and started getting ready I kept seeing you in my apartment... like I was hallucinating! I can't keep going like this, I thought I was going to spontaneously combust in the conference room."

Percy smiled and brought her closer to him before kissing her fiercely and wantonly. Annabeth brought her hands to his chest and kissed him back making all of the feelings from the office come racing back to her.

When they finally pulled apart Annabeth muttered, "I'm turning into a slut."

Percy smiled and pushed her deeper into the wall as he kissed down her neck, paying close attention to the bite marks he had given her the night before.

"If we do this now, we'll have to leave after its done because its going to get a little hot in here pretty quick." He spoke against her neck.

It was already getting hot in here as Annabeth hitched her leg around his hip and rolled her hips against him, "Maybe we should leave now." Percy suggested.

Annabeth didn't want to, couldn't they have a quickie and then leave- something to hold them over until they made it back to his apartment.

"Annabeth." Percy groaned.

Annabeth wasn't in control of herself as her hands found there way to his button on his pants and unbuttoned them. Percy grabbed both of her wrist with one hand and held them over her head as he slid his other hand down her pants making Annabeth gasp.

"Calm down and relax." Percy whispered against her neck as his fingers moved urgently against her sensitive flesh. Annabeth whimpered and wanted to clutch his shoulders but he still had her hands trapped. Annabeth closed her eyes and tried to stifle her moans against his shoulder as his fingers continued their delicious movement.

After a few minutes Annabeth felt her stomach tighten and her body begin to shake signaling she was almost there, "Faster." She breathed to Percy who complied with a sexy smirk, a few seconds later she was biting his shoulder to keep from shouting as the pleasure rolled over her in waves. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder as her heart rate slowed and her breathing evened out.

Percy let her hands go and pulled his fingers out of her pants, "Better?"

Annabeth blushed and nodded as he laughed and kissed her cheek before turning around and washing his hands. He checked his appearance as Annabeth turned around and did the same, her cheeks were rosy but other than that she looked fine. Annabeth fluffed her hair and licked her lips before washing her own hands and turning to Percy.

"Are you going back to the meeting?" She asked him.

Percy shook his head, "No, I already told Jason and Nico we weren't coming back."

"Okay, well I still need to tell Malcolm... Meet me in my office?" Percy nodded and kissed her quickly before walking out of the bathroom. Annabeth sighed and waited a few minutes before walking out of the bathroom door and toward the conference room.

She opened the door and stuck her head in, "Malcolm, can I speak with you for a second?" He nodded and walked toward her. He followed her out into the hallway, "I'm leaving, Piper has everything you need... I just need a personal day... with my break up and everything.. I just need to get away."

"Your break up?" Malcolm questioned.

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah... Luke and I broke off the engagement."

Malcolm frowned at his sister and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know Annie... Take all of the time you need."

Annabeth pulled back from the hug, "Thanks, Malcolm. I'll see you later, okay?" He nodded and walked back into the meeting as she walked down the hallway toward her office door. She realized she didn't tell Percy where her office was but she figured he could find it easily. When she rounded the corner to walk into her office she found something she never expected to see, Luke and Percy locked in a heated stare down.

Annabeth walked in slowly and stood between them, "What the hell is going on here?"

"I found this leech in your office." Luke spat at Annabeth.

Annabeth frowned and looked at Percy, who was glaring at Luke, "Leech? Luke... Look at me. Now."

Luke reluctantly turned toward her, "Don't call him that... You knew this morning that I was mated to a vampire... Why wouldn't he come down here? Why wouldn't he come see me? Get use to it. Okay?"

Luke started muttering but Annabeth only caught part of it, "Can't believe... mated to that asshole."

Percy walked up next to Annabeth and smirked at Luke because he caught everything he had just said, "She's right, Castellan-"

"Hold on! You two know each other! What the hell!" Annabeth said as she stared between the two boys.

Percy looked at Annabeth, "I'll explain everything later... Okay? Yes, we know each other and have for a while but we really don't like each other but we'll play nice for you. Right, Castellan?" Percy finished as he looked at Luke.

"Whatever, Jackson." Luke said grimacing at Percy.

Annabeth shook her head and grabbed her purse and jacket from behind her desk, "Luke, get out of my office. I'm leaving..."

"But-" Luke said as Annabeth just looked up at him with a glare silencing him. He glared one last time at Percy before walking out of her office and down the hallway.

Annabeth pulled her jacket and picked up her purse from the desktop, "Ready?" He nodded as they walked together toward the door to her office.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth grinned dopily down at Percy as she all but collapsed onto the pillow beside him. When they arrived back at Percy's apartment an hour ago he didn't waste any time claiming her mouth and getting her into the bedroom. Making Annabeth believe that he wasn't near as in control of himself as he seemed to be back at the office.

"Is it always going to be that amazing?" Annabeth asked as Percy nuzzled into her neck and wrapped an around around her waist.

He chuckled into her neck, "I really hope so."

She felt Percy inhale against her neck and she knew he was probably thirsty, "Percy?"

"Mmmhhh?" He answered sounding dazed.

"Are you thristy?" She asked as she played with his hair.

"Kind of." He replied back to her as she felt him teeth extend against her neck.

"Don't bite my neck again, bite my wrist or somewhere else."

Percy sighed and moved back to face her, his eyes a mix between sea green and black and his teeth extended. Annabeth raised her hand and cupped his cheek as she ran her thumb under his eyes and then down his face.

"I should be afraid." She whispered as she leaned up and kissed his lips and ran her tongue over his pointer teeth careful not to touch the point.

Percy growled, "Easy there." Annabeth said as she pulled back and offered him her wrist, "Here."

Percy grabbed it gently and brought it to his mouth, biting into it tenderly causing Annabeth to sigh in relief that it didn't hurt. He sucked greedily for a few moments before pulling back and letting her wrist go. Annabeth looked down at the two perfect puncture wounds on her wrist as Percy sat up quickly and darted out of the room. He was back within seconds holding something in his hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he climbed back into the bed.

Percy shook his head and grabbed her wrist wrapping it in gauze so that it didn't bleed all over the place, "Thanks."

Annabeth said with an amused smile, "What?" Percy asked as he laid back down. Annabeth looked down at him, "You're this weird considerate vampire, its amusing."

"Weird?" Percy asked as Annabeth just nodded.

"You know most vampires are civil, not all of us are rogues who kill to survive. Though there are some of us like that, its why the werewolves hate vampires. They are always cleaning up our messes, or so they say. Werewolves take out of the vampires who give us a bad name, the ones who kill just to kill."

Annabeth nodded, "How did you become a vampire?" She asked curiously.

Percy pulled her down to him and kissed her hair, "I was born a vampire...you can either be born a vampire, like me or you can be turned into a vampire... like what I'll eventually do to you." Annabeth tensed, she had been thinking about this earlier.

"When will you turn me?" She whispered almost inaudibly.

Percy turned over to face her and ran his fingers through her wild and curly hair, "Whenever you're ready."

Annabeth nodded a bit relived that he hadn't brought up doing it immediately, "How does that work? The whole being turned into a vampire?"

Percy frowned, "You have to... die with vampire blood in your system to be reborn as a vampire."

Annabeth closed her eyes, "Die?"

Percy nodded, "Hey... look at me," Percy said as he cupped her cheek making Annabeth open her eyes and look up at him "It won't be bad, I promise... If I give some of my blood and then drink all of your blood you will essentially just fall asleep and then die. It will be painless and I'll be with you the whole time."

Annabeth leaned into him, "Not for a while, right?"

Percy nodded, "But until then I'll probably watch you like a hawk just in case... I can't let anything happen to you."

Annabeth smirked, "I can take care of myself, Jackson."

"I'm sure you can, beautiful but I'm not taking any chances."

Annabeth smiled and thought of another question, "How old are you?" She asked looking into his sea green eyes.

He smirked, "How old do I look?"

Annabeth frowned, "Twenty six?" She said questioningly as he laughed.

"Technically, I stopped aging when I turned eighteen but vampires reach full maturity before we even turn sixteen. So I look like I'm around twenty five or twenty six but technically I'm eighteen."

"Well.. that's just great... I'm almost six years older than you..." Annabeth muttered looking at him sourly.

"Actually, you're not... If we're going by the year either of us was born then I've got you beat... by a long shot."

Annabeth nodded curious now, "When were you born?"

Percy looked at her intently, "Don't freak out."

"You don't give me enough credit, I think I'm handling this entire situation much better than Piper and Thalia would." Percy chuckled and shook his head.

"I was born in the seventeen hundreds, I think around 1752- I'm not sure... ask my mom she knows my exact birthday... I stopped keeping count after I turned a hundred." Annabeth stared at him for a moment before saying, "I really need to stop being surprised by the things you tell me."

Percy smiled widely as Annabeth said, "So your parents are still alive."

Percy nodded, "Yeah, my Dad met my mom in Paris and then they mated and had me a couple decades later... My mom is the coolest, I haven't seen her in a while though. I think they're in Africa or something, My mom is big into philanthropy and charity work and drags my Dad all around the world helping people. They should be back in town soon though, my Dad has to sign off officially on the new tower that you are designing." Annabeth smiled as she remembered the normal part of your life.

"Speaking of, what exactly do you do at your Dad's company?"

"My Dad and Jason's Dad own Olympic Imports, Jason and I do all of there dirty work I guess you could say... We attend all the meetings and speak on behalf of Olympic Imports but our Dad's make the decisions and sign the paperwork."

Annabeth nodded thoughtfully, "Its must be hard... living two different lives.. I mean essentially you live a human life but when you're at home you're this completely different person."

"Its not that hard anymore, at first it was but I'm use to it. It helps that I have Jason and Nico. They are my best friends, we help each other deal with the loneliness and the insecurity that comes with being an immortal. Sure, its fun and definitely has its perks but its hard meeting people and getting to know them when you know that one day they will die... It gets... lonely."

Annabeth frowned and grabbed his hand and laced his fingers with hers, "You have me, now. Hopefully that will help with the loneliness a bit." Percy smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips.

Annabeth kissed him back slowly before asking, "How does the whole vampire/children/pregnancy thing work?"

Percy sighed, "You have to be a vampire to carry a vampire pregnancy. Its really rare and kind of a taboo in our society for a vampire man to get a human girl pregnant. The human woman almost always miscarries and the pregnancy never makes it to fruition. But vampire pregnancies

are like normal human ones in some ways but different in others. For one, its not nine months long." Annabeth nodded as he continued speaking, "Vampire women only carry the children for twenty weeks but the children are born human and live as humans until they are eighteen. At eighteen they transition into a vampire and stop aging, essentially becoming a full immortal. As a vampire your main source of nutrition is blood but when you're pregnant you crave human food majority of the time. I'm told the hormonal changes and mood swings are much the same as a human pregnancy. The delivery isn't quite as traumatic as a human one is and you bounce back almost immediately because of your ability to heal quickly."

Annabeth nodded woodenly as Percy kissed her forehead, "Information overload?"

"Kind of." Annabeth responded back to him.

Perch chuckled and pulled her to his chest, Annabeth went willingly and buried her face into his cool naked torso. They laid there together for a while, neither of them speaking as Annabeth thought over everything he had told her and everything that had happened. Yesterday at this time she was canceling her entire wedding and ranting to Thalia about her cheating ex fiancé that she now could careless about. She wanted to be with Percy and she couldn't find her rational side anywhere inside of her telling her to take things slow. Honestly she felt her soul begging her to complete the mating process with him so that they could be together permanently.

Annabeth wanted to tell that desperate side of her to shut up because she was an independent woman who didn't need anyone. After her mother had abandoned her when she was twelve and she was left with her father who passed away two years ago she had decided she wasn't dependent on anyone. But something inside of her was telling her it was okay to need him because he needed her just as much. Was she just afraid he would leave her like her mother left her? Annabeth didn't know but she really didn't feel like fighting her needy side because it felt to good to be with him.

He made her feel good.

The way he held her and kissed her was so unlike anything she had ever experienced even with Luke and she was going to marry him. Every time Percy touched her it was like a thousand fireworks shot off inside of her and every time he kissed her lips her knees went weak. She felt like a teenage girl whenever he was around her, all rational thinking escaped her and only he mattered. She briefly wondered if it would be better when the bond was sealed, maybe she would be able to think more clearly.

Annabeth thought back to the night before when she had seen him for the first time, she hadn't been able to take her eyes off of him. He had consumed her just by looking at her, Annabeth remembered feeling happy whenever he started making his way over to her and when he finally touched her she felt relief. Like she had been longing for his touch her entire life, wherever he touched her she felt sparks and whenever he kissed it felt so, right. Annabeth at the time had dismissed it because of the amount of alcohol she had drank but now she could only assume it was the bond.

Mate.

It was such archaic term to Annabeth, it made her feel like she belonged to him and one day she would be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen with their hoard of vampire children

She heard Percy chuckle, "Are you laughing at me?" Annabeth said as she sat up and looked at him.

"Yeah... barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen with our hoard of vampire children?" Percy started laughing, "That will never... happen... I promise... Like I said earlier a mate is someone who compliments you perfectly."

Annabeth shook her head, "So... when we do the vows that its? I mean we're married... essentially... and thats it?"

Percy nodded and started playing with her hair, "In my world, at least... If you wanted to have a wedding and get married in the human world so that I'm legally your husband that would be fine but we don't have to."

Annabeth nodded, "What if I didn't want a wedding... what if we just did something else that represents marriage in my society?"

"We can do whatever you want."

Annabeth smiled up at him and kissed his lips, "Thats good to know." Percy kissed her back for a moment before pulling back and cupping her face with his hand.

"Do you still want to seal the bond?" He whispered.

Annabeth looked down nervously, "Yeah."

Percy lifted her face up to look at him, "Don't be nervous."

Annabeth nodded as he pressed his lips to hers before pulling back and pulling her up with him into a sitting position. Annabeth faced Percy and pulled the covers around her naked body as he grabbed her hand and played with her fingers, "Repeat after me." He whispered.

"I, Percy Jackson accept you, Annabeth Chase as my mate for all of eternity and bind myself to you physically, emotionally and mentally. I vow to belong to you and only you for the rest of my life."

Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes flashed gold before turning back to their natural sea green. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and then back down to his neck as she opened her mouth to repeat after him "I, Annabeth Chase accept you Percy Jackson as my mate for all of eternity and bind myself to you physically, emotionally and mentally. I vow to belong to you and only you for the rest of my life."

Annabeth closed her eyes as she felt the cords that once held her to her human life break and reattach themselves to Percy. Where as she use to live for her friends and her job, now she lived for Percy and the love he had for her. Not that they had actually said 'I love you' to one another yet but she had a feeling after tonight those words would start flying freely because essentially they were married in the vampire world.

She opened her eyes to find him staring at her making her blush but she didn't look down embarrassed because she wasn't. She had no reason to be embarrassed in front of him anymore, there was nothing either of them could do to the other that would separate them.

Percy leaned down and kissed him gently, almost like he was sealing there vows with a kiss. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her as the feeling of burning slowly began to ignite its way through her body. Feeling him close to her and knowing she had the love of this man for forever was an indescribable feeling. Percy deepened the kiss as he allowed his hands to roam her body freely and without hesitation. Not that he had really been hesitant before but everything they did now came with a certain freedom.

A freedom that only came because they were now truly partners in this life.

Percy pulled back and looked down at her, "So... Now that we are officially mated, can I call you my girlfriend in public or would you prefer a term more significant of permanence?"

Annabeth laughed and leaned into him slightly, "Girlfriend is fine, I did just get out of a relationship and I expect some sort of engagement ring before I allow you to call me your wife or fiancé."

Percy threw his head back and laughed, "Deal... Do you want to go grab a late lunch? I know you have to be hungry." Annabeth nodded and kissed him one last time before getting out of bed and pulling on her work clothes from earlier.

"Can we go by my apartment and get some clothes for me? I really don't want to wear this all day." Percy nodded as he got out of bed, "Are you going to move in with me?" He asked walking into his closet.

Annabeth turned around and watched his retreating figure before saying, "Lets take this one day at-" Percy had turned around and darted back to her silencing her with a kiss.

"I'll convince you before the week is up to move in with me." Percy said as he pulled back.

Annabeth smirked, "You're on, Jackson."

* * *

**So... **

**They are mated NOW! **

**Three more chapter to GO!**

**What do you think? **

**Comment and tell me your predictions on WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN?**

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

**Until next time dearies- WElaine21**

**PS- Follow me on instagram!**


	4. Wonderment

**Rick owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I own this plotline- so do not steal. **

Chapter 3: Wonderment

* * *

"Annabeth Chase." Annabeth answered quickly not even checking the caller ID on her office phone, Piper wouldn't have forwarded unimportant phone calls to her.

"Don't you think its about time you start saying Annabeth Jackson?" Annabeth smiled widely as Percy's voice floated through the telephone speaker, "Percy... its only been a month.. I can't tell everyone I'm married a month after I break my engagement to the Senior Partner of this firm."

"I know... I know... It just would have been nice to hear."

"Well, whenever we're alone feel free to say it all you want to." Annabeth said as she sorted through the paperwork littering her desk.

Percy chuckled, "What are you doing?"

Annabeth huffed, her former irritation rising to the surface, "Sorting through this paperwork... Its driving me crazy..."

"If I was there I would help you." Annabeth smiled, she really missed him.

"When are you coming home? I miss you." Annabeth said as she finally put the paperwork down, giving her full attention to Percy and the conversation.

"Definitely not as much as I miss you... I should be home soon... As soon as we get these contracts signed I will be on the first plane to New York."

Annabeth sighed, it had been a lonely three nights without him while he was in Los Angeles with Jason, "Are you sure its not faster to run?" she asked again for the thousandth time.

Percy laughed, "Nope, its not... Trust me I've tried a couple times."

Annabeth groaned, "Well... hurry home to me... When are the contracts supposed to be signed?"

"Well, they're looking over them now... We should hear back from them by this afternoon and hopefully Jason and I will be on the red eye tonight."

Annabeth smiled at the possibility, "Hopefully." she said simply.

"Have you moved in yet?" Percy said making Annabeth laugh, this had been the only source of discord for them in the one month they had been together.

"Nope." Annabeth said as she took a sip of her coffee.

Percy groaned on the other end, "Seriously? You've been staying at my apartment since I've been gone haven't you?"

"Yep." She could practically feel his eyes rolling.

"Annabeth, you're killing me." Percy groaned into the phone.

Annabeth shrugged to herself, "I know... Anyways... why did you call me instead of... you know?" _Mind-linking_, Annabeth added mentally. She didn't want to risk saying anything out loud incase her work calls were screened and recorded.

"I wanted to hear your voice." _Because I wanted to seem normal for once_, Percy added into their mind link.

"I wanted to hear your voice to... I should probably get going... I'm going to lunch with Piper and Thalia to catch up.

"That's probably a good idea.. I talked to Nico yesterday and he hadn't talked to Thalia in several days... he said he was trying to give her time to adjust to the news but I think he's becoming antsy. If it hadn't been for Piper telling him she was okay he would have already went and seen her."

"Yeah, she stopped by my office for a few minutes yesterday and asked if we could take an extended lunch today with Piper. I assumed it was about... that..."

"It is.. I love you... I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?... Well... hopefully."

Annabeth smiled, she didn't think she would ever get used to him saying those three words to her, "I love you too." They both hung up the phone as Annabeth opened her mind link,_ Can I tell Thalia everything you have told me?_ She asked. Annabeth didn't exactly know the protocol for giving information to humans. They had already completed some of the mating process when Percy answered all of her questions and as far as she knew Piper and Thalia had not mated with Jason and Nico. They had only told them the truth of their origin and what they really were.

She felt Percy's hesitation in their mind link before he spoke, _Not everything... I think you need to let Nico and Jason explain some things to them... Just talk to them about what happened to you when we mated but don't go into detail and if they ask a question you're not sure about just tell them to ask Jason and Nico._

_Okay._.. Annabeth replied back quickly.

She sighed and thought back over the last month since they been together, last weekend he had whisked her away to Southampton for a forget-your-boyfriend-is-a-vampire weekend. She'd had a blast at his South Hampton estate, they'd stayed curled up under the covers all night watching movies or being intimate and then during the day they would hang out on the well manicured lawns bundled up to ward off the winter chill. It was too early for snow but the temperatures were dipping down into the lower thirties. They would take walks on the beach to watch the sunset dip below the horizon and Percy would cook for her.

Her appetite had been all over the place lately, she'd go from craving pickles and peanut butter to steak in a matter of minutes. Which wasn't entirely uncommon for Annabeth when she was about to start her period. On top of that she had been insane moody, she'd almost felt bad for Percy since he had taken the brunt of her verbal attacks. One minute she would be laughing at the TV and the next second she would be yelling at him for mating with her without her consent. Ten minutes later she would take it all back by kissing him furiously. He probably thought she was a crazy person by the way she was acting lately. Annabeth shook her head as she picked up her purse and started walking toward Pipers desk.

"Piper, are you ready to go?" Annabeth asked as she reached her assistants desk.

"Yeah, just give me a moment." Piper said as she started cleaning up her desk and saving all of her word documents she had up on her computer. After a few moments Thalia met them at Piper's desk and they all walked together to the elevators. Once they were finally sitting in a booth at a little italian restaurant across from the agency they all worked at Annabeth turned to the girls.

"So?" Annabeth asked knowing both of them had questions for her.

Piper opened her mouth the speak but Thalia cut her off, "Tell us what happened when you mated with Percy." Annabeth smiled and recounted the rushed and unplanned mating her and Percy had shared with one another. When Annabeth finished with her very imperfect love story with Percy, Thalia and Piper had shared expressions of wonder.

"Ask your questions, I know you have tons of them." Annabeth said as she sipped on the coke the waitress had brought her earlier.

Thalia looked thoughtful for a moment, "Is it worth it?"

Annabeth smiled, she was hoping one of them would ask this question, "Absolutely."

"Why?" Piper asked.

Annabeth sighed, "Percy is amazing, simply... Has it been easy? Hell.. no but its been worth it... I've never felt a love like this before, its absolute and unyielding. I know beyond a shadow of doubt that Percy loves me and will never do anything to harm our relationship. I know that he will never leave me or cheat on me, its me and him for forever and I never really knew I wanted that until it happened." Annabeth looked up at Thalia and then Piper, "I was really resistant at first to the idea of being Mated to Percy, obviously since I had just broken up with Luke but when I met Percy the connection was instant and I couldn't ignore that." Annabeth finished and looked pointedly at Thalia.

Thalia groaned, "Is it always this bad? I feel this insatiable need to be with him and I can't shake it.." Thalia brought her hands up to her face, "I don't know what to do."

Annabeth chuckled, "Mate with him... its that simple... I can't tell you girls what to do, I can only tell you my experience and how its been this past month with Percy."

"How does the process work?" Piper asked.

Annabeth scrunched her face up, "I don't think that is question for me to answer... you need to talk to Jason about that."

Piper nodded, "I'm okay with all of this, you know. I've told him that several times but he wanted me to make sure before we started the mating process. I want to be with Jason and I don't have any qualms about it."

Annabeth smiled, "He just wants to make sure you're making this decision based off of what you want and not the bond. The bond can affect you in serious ways if you start the mating process and don't complete it."

Both girls nodded as Annabeth turned to Thalia, "You need to talk to Nico, he is the only person who can truly answer all of your questions and calm your nerves."

Thalia frowned, "I know... I feel terrible for ignoring him but I just didn't know what to do... you know me Annabeth... I'm scared of commitment and this... this is real and forever... and I just don't know if I can do this."

Annabeth smiled sadly at her, "Thalia, when I tell you that loving Percy has been effortless for me I mean that. Once you're mated with Nico you won't even remember your commitment fears, the bond creates a solid foundation within your relationship..." Annabeth grabbed Thalia's hand, "Talk to him, Thalia. I know he's probably going crazy from worry."

Thalia sighed, "Okay, I'll.. talk to him."

Annabeth smiled and turned back to Piper who was texting on her phone making Annabeth laugh to herself. She was probably texting Jason about wanting to talk to him about this whole thing. When the waitress came with their food the girls switched conversation topics and when it came time to go back to work Thalia took the rest of the day off. Annabeth hugged her friend and hoped that she was going to find Nico to talk with him. The boys were truly the only ones who could help the girls get through their qualms about the mating process and being mated in general.

Annabeth knew she couldn't have done it without Percy.

When Piper and Annabeth finally made it back to the agency they worked in, Annabeth went straight to her office and was excited to see a bouquet of roses sitting on her desk. She picked the letter attached to the roses and read it to herself, smiling like an idiot the entire time.

**_Missing you - Pj x_**

Annabeth smiled before she moved the roses to sit on the window sill behind her desk. When she finally got back to sorting her paperwork she thought that maybe she was ready for him to be husband.

Well, she was ready for him to be considered that.

It was entirely up to her how they preceded, Percy had never pressured her into anything and she wanted him to know that she truly did love him. That she truly was happy with the way their life was. The only reason she hadn't moved in with him yet was because she was stubborn but even now it seemed petty. She wanted to be with him and she wanted him to call her something of more permanence, she wanted to be considered his wife.

She smiled as she picked up the phone and called the nearest moving company to her apartment and ordered a moving truck for the weekend.

This was sure to surprise Percy and make him smile the smile she loved best.

The one that told her he was truly and genuinely happy and content with his life, the one that told her he was in love with her. The one that told her he would never love anyone else, this smile was her favorite.

And she was sure after tomorrow he would smile this smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Percy frowned as his mind link with Annabeth cut off, he had more than missed his mate and couldn't wait to get back to her. He sat down next to Jason in the wide first class seats of the airplane he was on. He was trying to surprise her, by coming home earlier than she was expecting. He and Jason had gotten their clients to sign the contracts this morning and they had booked the next flight out, both men way too eager to meet up with their significant others.

"Have you talked to Piper?" Percy asked as he turned to Jason.

"Briefly a few times... mostly we've been texting.. I've been trying to give her some space since... I told her... you know."

Percy nodded, "I understand... I almost wish I would have done that with Annabeth... but not quite... I'm glad we quickly mated because it has made things so much easier."

Jason chuckled, "I know exactly what you mean... We haven't even mated yet and I already feel this pull toward Piper... I hate being away from her but the fact that she's been so receptive toward all of this has helped a ton."

"Yeah... Annabeth has taken all of this in stride... I'm so.. proud to call her my mate..."

Jason smiled wide and had a faraway look in his eyes, "I can't wait to actually mate with Piper..."

Percy chuckled and decided to leave the man to his own devices as he thought about his own mate. He hadn't touched her or held her in three whole days and it had been absolute torture. The only thing he could focus on was the absolute and utter need to be with her. He missed her soft skin and her curly hair, he missed the way she would pout when she was thinking about something that bothered her but most of all he really missed the way it felt to hold her in his arms.

Knowing that she was alive, breathing and real.

Oh so very real.

Percy had almost given up on the idea of finding a mate. He had been alive for the better part of two hundred and fifty years and had always wondered why he couldn't find the one he was suppose to be with. He guessed he understood now, she hadn't been alive when he was actively searching for mate. After about seventy five years of actually searching for someone to spend his life with he gave up and just started spending time with women who didn't annoy him. Women who were more than happy to share their body and blood with him and for the longest time that was all that mattered to him.

Sex and blood.

Blood and sex.

He spent a good fifty years in a constant state of drunkenness, he was always high from the amount of blood he would consume. During this time he never cared about the people he drained and the lives he took until he came back home. He had been away from New York for about a hundred and twenty years when he came back home to live. New york was completely different, his parents had moved to the island that is now Manhattan and helped build the tiny island to what it is today.

A booming metropolis.

Percy had watched the skyscrapers and towers being built, his father at the time had commissioned several of them to be built. He watched Manhattan become what it is today and he couldn't help but he proud to call it his home. Eventually Percy matured and stopped all of the constant partying and exchange of woman in his life. His Father offered him a position at Olympic Imports in the nineteen thirties when it was opened and Percy accepted. Percy started living a so called, normal life. He only drank blood from a blood bag and only occasionally indulged in a drink from the vein and at the perfect temperature.

Percy's mouth began to water as he thought about blood, especially Annabeth's blood. Her blood was hands down the best blood he had ever tasted in his entire life. He hadn't had anything to drink in almost three days, since he drank from Annabeth the morning he left for Los Angeles and he was itching for a drink. He hadn't brought any blood bags with him on this trip simply because they could survive more than a week without a drink.

Percy closed his eyes and breathed through his mouth to stop the flow of everyone's scent from clouding his mind. He leaned his head back and thought about Annabeth and the moment he had first laid eyes on her at the club. He smiled despite the ache in his fangs as the images from that night came to the forefront of his mind. Percy was sure he had never met anyone so beautiful in his entire life when he laid eyes on her. He knew that he had wanted her when he first saw her walk in and it never occurred to him that she could have been his mate. It wasn't until she was dancing that they made eye contact. Percy could have sworn the moment her eyes met his the entire room disappeared and it was just the two of them.

The word _Mate_ kept screaming in his head as her aura changed to Gold and not the ugly yellow Gold but the beautiful and pure _bronze Gold._

Pure.

That was the only way to describe the word mate.

_It was love in its purest form_.

It wasn't this watered down version of love that humans have, humans moved on so easily from their so called "soul mates" but vampires did not. There was only one person in the entire world for a vampire and it was their mate. They would compliment them completely and be their perfect half. Percy had always wanted a soul mate but truly thought he didn't have one but here was fate proving him wrong. Here, fate was handing him the woman that he would spend the rest of his life with, the woman that would eventually give him children and love him for forever.

It was an indescribable feeling for him.

He would have mated with her right that second if he could have but instead he set his drink down. They both started walking toward the other at the same time, only he veered off and approached her from behind. The moment his came in contact with her waist he could have sworn he felt electric shocks stinging his cool skin. The next several hours were a blur, he remembered dancing and bringing her back to his apartment. He remembered their fevered and fervent kisses, their desperate touches and rough movements but not in its entirety. It was like he was watching from the outside. The only thing he remembered clearly was the first time he bit her and officially initiated the mating process with her.

It had been euphoric, not only for him but for her too.

She had told him a week after their mating that when he bit her it didn't hurt and when they were mating his bite had only added to the pleasure for them both. Percy opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, he thought about mind linking to Annabeth but didn't want to mess up her girl talk with Thalia and Piper, he knew from Nico that Thalia really needed to spend some time with her friends. Girls who were going through the same exact thing she was going through. Thalia hadn't exactly been entirely open and ready to mate with Nico.

He sighed as the 'Fasten your seatbelt' sign popped on breaking him out of his thought process. The captain came came over the loudspeaker and told them to expect some turbulence in the next few minutes. Percy just closed his eyes and decided to just sleep for the rest of this plane ride back home. If he slept the rest of the way it might make this four hour trip a little less agonizing.

Percy reclined his seat and propped his head on his elbow as his consciousness slowly drifted away.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth tumbled into Percy's apartment soaking wet, it had started raining half way through her walk here and she got stuck waiting it out under a canopy. After thirty minutes and no sign of the rain stopping she decided to just make a run for it. She muttered a string of curses as she dropped the bag she brought from her house.

"Thats not very polite." Annabeth snapped her head up and smiled widely before she launched herself into the arms of her husband.

"I thought I wouldn't see you until tomorrow." Annabeth said as she held on tight making Percy chuckle.

"I kind of lied to you at lunch, I was about to board my flight when I spoke to you on the phone and we were able to get a non stop flight to New York." Percy said as he kissed her neck before setting her back down on the ground.

Annabeth pulled back and slapped his chest, "Thats for lying to me." Then she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him sweetly, "And thats for surprising me."

Percy smiled into the kiss before she pulled back, "I should surprise you more often." Annabeth laughed and kissed him again, this time letting the pent up frustration of the week dominate the kiss. After a moment Percy had her pinned against the door as he kissed her with the same amount of fervor.

He pulled back when Annabeth shivered, "You should shower, I don't want you to catch a cold..." Annabeth rolled her eyes as he continued, "I made some dinner so you can eat after you finish freshening up." Annabeth smiled and kissed him again before walking to get into the shower. She turned around one more time before walking into the bathroom to see him smirking at her. She laughed and shook her head before turning around and entering the bathroom. She turned the shower on and quickly stepped into the steaming spray after she removed her wet clothes, she loved Percy's shower. After a month here with him she didn't think she would ever get used to it, he surprised her everyday with new information or some sweet romantic gesture. There was truly never a dull moment around this apartment with him.

Annabeth finished with her shower and stepped out and dried off before she walked into Percy's room and grabbed one of his t-shirts to put on with her underwear. She threw her hair up in a towel to dry and walked into the kitchen where the smell of pizza was about to drive her wild.

"Hey." Annabeth said sheepishly as Percy was perched on the countertop with a cup of blood in his hands. Something Annabeth had gotten use to in the last month, he kept a constant supply of blood for himself in the bottom drawer of the refrigerator.

"Hi." He smiled and motion for her to walk over to him.

"I missed you so much," He said when she was situated between his legs and leaning against his chest.

Annabeth smiled, "I missed you more." Percy chuckled a she continued, "I want to tell you something." Percy smiled and gestured for her to continue.

"I'm moving in this weekend." She stated as she looked up at him.

He smiled the smile she loved most, "Seriously?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yep... I called the moving company today, their coming Saturday to move all of my furniture to storage and I called my landlord as well, letting him know my lease would be terminated... You're paying the termination fee by the way."

Percy didn't even respond as he leaned down to kiss her deeply, Annabeth pulled back, "Not finished yet."

Percy pulled back and raised an eyebrow, "Another surprise."

Annabeth smiled, "Maybe..." She laughed before she spoke again, "I think I'm okay with you being my husband."

"You think?" Percy asked looking down at her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Okay... I don't think... I'm okay with it... I love you and I want you to call me your wife."

Percy smiled her favorite smile again and kissed her deeply once again.

He pulled back, "I should go out of town more often if I keep getting all of these surprises."

Annabeth smiled up at him, "The surprises are not over yet."

Percy laughed as Annabeth pulled him off of the counter and kissed him fervently, he pulled her into his arms as the towel drying her wet hair fell off of her head.

She pulled back and laughed before she kissed him again wrapping both arms around his neck as he started kissing down her neck slowly. It had only been four days since they were last together but she felt like it had been years. Annabeth wound her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to her as his hands started roaming up her shirt. She moaned and reached for his shirt to come off, after a few minutes they were both undressed with Annabeth pushed against the kitchen wall. Annabeth wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her waist firmly.

"Gods, I missed you so much." Percy said as he buried his face into her neck and started placing fervent and rough kisses on her sensitive skin. She felt his teeth graze her skin several times but he never bit her. Annabeth smiled to herself as she felt the wind rush past her and her back press into the smooth leather of the couch. Percy pulled back and kissed her gently on the lips, Annabeth wanted to smile but couldn't as his lips molded perfectly with hers. After a few moments he pulled back and started kissing down her neck all the way to her stomach. He seemed to want to savor this time with her, since it had been the longest they had ever gone without being with one another. After a moment he pulled back with a curious expression on his face.

Annabeth looked down at him, "What?"

He didn't say anything as his eyebrows knit together and he grabbed her hips and brought his head closer to her lower abdomen. He turned his head to the side and stayed that way for several moments leaving Annabeth thoroughly confused.

"Percy!" Annabeth said exasperated, his head shot up and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"What's going on." She said sharply.

"Annabeth, is your period late?" He asked staring at her intently.

Annabeth thought back to her last period and slowly nodded, "A week."

Percy closed his eyes and dropped his head before snapping it back up to hers, "We need to go see my parents." Percy sat up and left the room using his vampire speed leaving Annabeth confused and afraid. Percy came back into the room fully clothed half a minute later with clothes for her to change into. She quickly changed used the ponytail holder she always had on her arm and threw her wet hair up before Percy handed her one of his pullover jackets. She put on her favorite pair of converses as Percy held out his hand, he was fully dressed as they walked to the door of his apartment together.

When they were finally on the elevator Annabeth looked at him, "What's going on?" She whispered.

Percy wrapped an arm around her waist and looked down at her, "I think you're pregnant."

Annabeth stared gapingly at him for several moments before it all clicked in her mind, the mood swings, the eating, the spikes in her appetite and the fact that her clothes seemed to fit a bit tighter lately.

"Oh my god." She said as Percy wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"It's going to be okay." Percy said as they walked out of the elevator and toward the street level, Percy led her around the side of a building.

"Listen, do you want me to carry you or do you want to ride on my back." Annabeth looked at him confusingly for a moment, "We're running, I can get us there in five minutes versus an hour in a car."

Annabeth looked up at him, he looked truly stressed and freaked out about this entire thing. She was too but she hadn't allowed herself time to fully comprehend what the hell was actually happening.

"Carry me." She whispered as she looked down.

Percy lifted her face up and kissed her gently before he scooped her up and started running. Annabeth closed her eyes and wrapped both arms tightly around his neck as she buried her face into his neck. She felt the wind on her bare neck as he ran and shivered as Percy's feet barely made a sound on the wet ground.

Percy stopped running after several minutes, "We're here."

He set Annabeth down on her feet and grabbed her hand as he put in a passcode at the main gate. Annabeth turned her head as the gate opened and revealed a house so big Annabeth didn't have a name for enormity of it. The architect in Annabeth was out in full swing right now, taking in the wide columns on the front porch and the two huge wood front doors. She was doing silent mental calculations for the square footage of the house as Percy wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to him as he pulled her up the front stairs of the home and opened the front door without even knocking.

"Mom." He said quietly.

"Percy!" a black haired woman said from the top of the staircase as she glided down toward them. She looked at Annabeth and smiled warmly as she stopped in front of them, she pulled Percy into a hug before turning to Annabeth.

"I'm Sally, its so nice to finally meet you."

Annabeth smiled, "Annabeth." Sally pulled her into a hug and pulled back before turning to Percy, "What brings you out here at this hour."

Percy looked down at Annabeth and frowned, "Can we talk in the study." Sally frowned but led them to a room off the side of the house, when they walked in and the door was shut and locked Percy began to speak.

"This room is soundproof, no vampire can hear what is said in this room." He told Annabeth before he turned to Sally.

"I think Annabeth is pregnant."

Sally nodded and turned to Annabeth, "Come here, sweetie." Annabeth walked forward as Sally sat down on the couch and motioned for Annabeth to stand in front of her. She closed her eyes as Annabeth just let her mind wander for several moments until Sally's eyes snapped open.

"I think you're right." Sally said barely above a whisper, "Though, most human/vampire pregnancies don't ever make it to the heartbeat stage. This baby has a heartbeat, which would suggest that you're a vampire but that's not possible because I can hear your heartbeat... We need to see Chiron. It seems we may actually have human/vampire pregnancy that might survive." Annabeth's head began to swim, Percy walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist as Sally led them out of the room and down the stairs to another room that looked like a hospital.

"Chiron." Sally said as she opened the door.

A man appeared in front of them and smiled at Percy, "Ah, Percy.. its so great to see you." Percy smiled and shook his hand.

"Chiron, its been a while." Percy said as Sally started walking toward what looked like an ultrasound machine. Annabeth tightened her grip on Percy, she was truly freaking out now.

"Sally." Chiron said as they reached the ultrasound machine, Percy hoisted Annabeth up onto the table as Sally turned to Chiron.

"We think Annabeth is pregnant, Annabeth is Percy's human mate." Chiron stared at her with wide eyes before looking at Annabeth.

"Okay then." Chiron said as he turned the machine on and slid it over so that it was directly beside the table. Percy turned to Annabeth and kissed her forehead sweetly before looking back at Chiron.

"Lift your shirt and unbutton the top button of your jeans." Annabeth slowly lifted the hoodie and shirt she had on so that it was above her bellybutton and undid the top button of her jeans. She then returned her hand to Percy's and gripped it tightly as Chiron moved the wand over her lower stomach. Annabeth watched the computer screen intently as a tiny little profile appeared on the screen making Annabeth gasp.

_Oh my gods, I'm pregnant_. Annabeth said into her mind link with Percy. _Like REALLY pregnant Percy, I'm only a week late. A five week pregnancy shouldn't be that developed AND Luke and I hadn't been intimate in months before we broke up... What is going on?_ She asked frantically.

_I... I honestly don't know._

"From the ultrasound it looks like you're over ten weeks pregnant." Chiron said as he glided the wand over her stomach looking for the best picture of the baby.

"Ten weeks." Annabeth choked out as she stared at the monitor, "What does that even mean, I'm only a week late." Chiron slowly turned his head to Sally as they seemed to have a silent conversation.

Sally spoke up several moments later, "Annabeth, it seems that you're timeline of being a week late matches up with the vampire pregnancy timeline of ten weeks... Has Percy ever explained vampire pregnancy to you?" Annabeth nodded as she stared wide eyed at Percy's mom.

"If you're telling us you're only five weeks pregnant, in a vampire pregnancy that translates to ten weeks."

"But I thought you had to be a vampire to carry a vampire pregnancy." Annabeth asked as she looked at Sally and then to Percy, who looked thoroughly confused.

"You do," Sally answered honestly, "I know you're not a vampire but it seems that you're pregnancy is progressing like one. Why? We have no idea which could prove to be dangerous for you, this is something we've never experienced before."

"Chiron, I need a-" Chiron, Percy and Sally whipped their heads around to see the person walking in.

"Athena, now is not a good time." Chiron said as Annabeth turned her head and almost passed out at the sight in front of her. There standing by the door staring at them with the same expression Annabeth wore was Annabeth's long lost mother.

"Mom?" Annabeth whispered making all of the vampires gasp except for Athena who just looked downright shocked to see Annabeth laying on the table.

* * *

**This is un-beta'd. **

**Is that even a word?**

**I'm not sure. **

**SO! Lets focus on the MAJOR PLOT DEVELOPMENT HERE, ANNABETH'S MOM! **

**What in hades name is Annabeth's LONG LOST MOMMA doing in a mansion FULL OF VAMPIRES!**

**Is she a vampire?**

**Holy guacamole. **

**Please know, the pregnancy was simply a way of getting Annabeth to the mansion quite suddenly to see Athena before introducing the next PART to this story. **

**Besides, who doesn't love a good ole pregnancy thrown into a storyline... WE all know I love a pregnancy story line... **

**Two MORE CHAPTERS and possibly an epilogue. **

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

**Tell me what you think, dearies!**

**PS. I HAVE A TUMBLR- .COM**

**Go CHECK IT OUT!**

**Until next time- WElaine21**

**PSS- I'm tired. Its late, excuse the mistakes. **

**eh. that rhymed.**


	5. Answers

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan, this plot line belongs to WElaine21**

Answers

* * *

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" Athena asked, concern etched all over her face.

Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath and closed her eyes, "Isn't it kind of obvious what I'm doing here, don't you see the ultrasound machine beside me." Athena looked up from the machine and then back to Annabeth.

"You're pregnant?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "What are you doing here?" Athena walked forward as the others remained silent.

"I live here." Athena stated simply making Annabeth gasp.

"Why do you live here?" She whispered after a moment of silence.

"Annabeth." Athena said warningly.

"What!" Annabeth shouted, she was pretty close to her tipping point as Percy stood up and faced her.

"Shh, its okay. We'll figure all of this out in the morning, let's get you to sleep." Annabeth looked up at him and closed her eyes as she nodded. He picked her up as she wrapped both arms around his neck, she didn't even open her eyes as they walked out of the door. Percy walked her through some hallways and eventually to a large room where he set her down on the bed.

"I don't understand what is going on." Annabeth whispered as she cuddled under the covers. Percy sat on the side of the bed, "Athena is your mother?" He asked making her nod her head, "She left home when I was twelve, leaving me with my Dad who passed away two years ago."

Percy looked at her confusingly for a moment, "Your Dad was human?"

Annabeth nodded, "Is Athena a... vampire?"

"Yes, she is." He paused letting this sink in.

"I've known Athena since I was born the only time in my life when I don't remember Athena being around was around thirty years ago, she left for about fifteen years and then came back which would make sense… When she came back she never really talked about where she went or what happened…. she seemed different." Annabeth just looked at him confusingly for a moment. This was all too much for her, even the whole being mated to a vampire hadn't seemed like too much to her but this. Finding her mother and finding out that she's pregnant but the pregnancy is progressing like a vampire pregnancy would. What did that even mean? Was she a vampire?

Annabeth stopped that last thought process short as she looked up at Percy, "I don't... know sweetie. I really don't…. vampire women don't usually have children with human males, I've honestly never really heard of it….. but if Athena had you with a human male then you would honestly be the first human/vampire hybrid but that wouldn't account for why you show no signs of being a vampire... unless…" Percy sat up and paced the carpet in front of the bed, "She had a witch put a spell on your vampire side so that it would lie dormant. Then you could essentially live as a human and never truly know about the supernatural world." Annabeth just closed her eyes.

_Just... stop talking._

"Sorry." He whispered as he climbed into the bed beside her.

"But if you are half vampire/half human then your pregnancy would make sense." Percy whispered as he continued to rub her back. Annabeth just listened to him without actually saying anything, she felt like her entire life was crumbling before her. She always thought she was a normal human girl but now everything in her life was contradicting that. Annabeth lifted her head and kissed Percy on the lips, taking him a bit by surprise as he kissed her back sweetly.

But Annabeth didn't want sweet at this moment, she wound her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to her. She wanted to finish what they had started earlier and forget about her pregnancy and her vampire mother for the rest of the night. Annabeth heard Percy growl low in his throat as he made a move to hover on top of her.

_Are you sure?_

Annabeth wanted to roll her eyes as she kissed him roughly, _Yes, just help take my mind off of everything._

Percy didn't respond as he kissed her and slipped her pull over jacket off along with her shirt. Annabeth let her hands trail up the hard planes of his cool chest bringing his shirt along with her earning a shiver from Percy. Annabeth smiled, she had missed him so much. Even with the eventful night they'd had she still couldn't forget that they had spent three days apart. Three days that had made Annabeth love him and need him all the more.

Percy kissed down her neck as Annabeth closed her eyes, allowing the sensation of his cool lips to work wonders on her scorching skin. Percy moved her bra strap down her arm as he kissed across her collarbone. She felt his teeth graze her skin several times as he worked his way down her chest. Annabeth wanted him to bite her, so long it had been since she felt his teeth sink into her neck. The connection and euphoria she felt whenever he drank from her was nothing she had ever felt before. Percy unhooked her bra from the back and slipped it over her arms before tossing it behind him. Annabeth quickly pulled him back down to kiss him, allowing their lips to perfectly mold together.

"I've missed you so much." Annabeth muttered against his lips.

Percy just kissed her harder in response. She felt his cool hands push her pants down her legs making her own hands find the button on his jeans. When they had finally removed each piece of clothing Percy started moving slowly above Annabeth. Slow wasn't usually their style but Annabeth thought that tonight they both needed to savor the feel of one another.

To hold one another, to feel the connection they had.

Annabeth felt his teeth graze her neck again, "Do it." She whispered as she wound her fingers into his raven hair. She felt the smile on his face against her neck as his teeth pressed harder into the hollow of her throat. Annabeth moaned involuntarily as he bit down, she would never get use to the way it felt whenever his teeth pierced her skin.

After a moment he started sucking making Annabeth pull on his hair and both of their movements turn shaky. He pulled back a couple minutes later, his face normal with blood staining his lips. Annabeth was used to this as her hands pulled him down to kiss her, tasting her own blood in her mouth. Percy growled as he pulled back and sat up bringing Annabeth with him by the hips. He sat up against the headboard as Annabeth straddled his lap. Percy grasped her waist tightly and rocked his hips in an upward motion making Annabeth hiss. In this position every movement he made was so much more intense. They stayed in this position until each of them had spiraled into bliss.

Annabeth leaned her head on his shoulder as she stilled and caught her breath. Percy wrapped both of his arms around her waist, Annabeth smiled as she ran her fingertips up and down his neck.

"I've definitely missed this." Percy whispered as he leaned his head against hers.

Annabeth laughed, "It's settled then, you're not going out of town without me again."

"Don't worry… I don't plan on going out of town anytime soon… especially with all that happened tonight." Annabeth tensed slightly but didn't say anything.

After several moments Annabeth said, "Can you hear… the baby's heartbeat?"

Percy tightened his grip on her waist, "Yeah…" He trailed off.

Annabeth stopped playing with his hair, "What does it sound like to you?" Percy lifted her and laid her beside him, he pulled the covers over them and laid so that he was facing her.

"It sounds.. like a low thrumming in the back of my head… constantly there." Percy whispered as he looked at her. Annabeth bit her lip as Percy continued speaking, "There's still so much… that could happen but if everything turns out… okay… I just want you to know… I'm okay with this… I'm even happy with the idea of having children…. obviously it happened sooner than we would have wanted but… I love you, Annabeth and this relationship was heading that way."

Annabeth nodded and scooted closer to him, "Can we just… get some answers before we actually discuss this… I really don't want to get attached…. and then something happen."

Percy looked at her sadly for a minute, "Of course we can." Annabeth just smiled slightly at him in response before laying her head on his chest.

0-0-0-0-0

Piper walked slowly down the hallway in search of Jason or something to eat for breakfast, whichever one came first. They'd been holed up in his bedroom for most of the night and then Piper had fallen into a dreamless sleep in the early hours of the morning, exhausted from their 'reunion.'

"Jason, where are you?" Piper said softly, knowing he could hear her from a several miles away.

"Kitchen." He called making her laugh. She walked into the large stark white kitchen and saw Jason standing at the stove cooking, shirtless. His cool hard muscles on display for her, and only her to see.

"Well… hello there." Piper muttered sitting on one of the barstools.

Jason chuckled without even turning around, "Enjoying the view?"

Piper propped her head up on her hand, "As a matter of fact I am." Jason laughed loudly for a moment before focusing on the food in front of him.

"Do you want some coffee?" He asked.

Piper smiled, "Yeah."

Jason turned around and fixed her a cup of coffee as Piper watched him. They had yet to even start the mating process, he hadn't even bitten her or explained it to her. She really didn't know what was holding him back, she thought she had made herself perfectly clear last night.

She wanted him, she wanted this.

Jason handed her the cup of coffee, "Thanks." He smiled and leaned over the counter, pressing his lips to hers softly.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as Piper nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

After breakfast Piper helped him clean up the kitchen, stalling before she left for work. When she finished she walked to his room and changed into her clothes from last night, she threw her hair up in a ponytail and grabbed her purse.

"I've got to go home and get ready for work, I'll see you later." She said cracking the door to the bathroom open.

Jason stuck his head out of the shower and smiled, "You could always get in here with me."

Piper shook her head, "I would like to get to work on time this morning."

Jason chuckled for a moment before hesitating, "Why... don't you call you in today?" Piper scrunched her eyebrows together as he continued, "We have a lot to talk about." Piper nodded slowly and shot Annabeth a quick text, letting her know she wouldn't be there today because she was with Jason.

She set her purse down on the bed as Jason called to her again, "Come and get in the shower with me." Piper smiled and discarded her clothing and climbed into the shower with him.

"Finally." Jason muttered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her under the hot spray. Piper shivered involuntarily, his cool skin and the hot water causing a electric tingle wherever he touched her.

Piper's hands rested on his chest as he spoke, "In order to start the process I have... to bite you while we're being intimate." Jason whispered leaning his forehead against her own.

Piper nodded, "Okay."

Jason kissed her lips lightly, "Are you sure about this, Piper. I want you to be sure before we start the process. Once we start it we have to complete it... and then thats it."

Piper closed her eyes and kissed his lips briefly, "Yes, I'm sure... I want to be with you... I know there is still a lot that I don't know but I'm sure about you, Jason."

Jason smiled and met her lips again, he kissed her unlike any way he had before. It was desperate, passionate and soft all at one time. Piper felt like he was consuming her all in one kiss.

"I didn't plan on this happening in the shower." Jason said as he pulled away and kissed down her neck.

Piper leaned her head to the side, "I... really don't care where it happens." She felt his chuckle as his tongue swirled and his mouth sucked on her throat.

After a few moments he pulled back and kissed her lips, his hands reaching down to grasp her waist tightly and lifted her up. Piper wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed. Piper gasped against his lips when she felt his hands pull her hips down to meet his. Jason looked up at her cautiously, she smiled and kissed his lips in reassurance that this was okay.

They kept their movements slow and not rushed, considering they had the whole day together. It wasn't until the water turned cold that Piper even remembered they were in the shower. The cold water and his cool skin caused her body to shiver. Jason flipped the shower off and in the next second she was laying on his bed under the covers.

She placed her legs on either side of his hips and lowered herself onto him. Jason didn't let them stay in this position for long, he flipped them over so that he was hovering over her after only a few moments. After what could have been hours or minutes Piper felt the familiar rush of pleasure seep into her veins. Jason's lips had long been on her neck but now she felt something sharp graze her skin. She'd almost forgotten exactly what they were doing, they were mating- becoming one.

Piper raked her fingernails down Jason's back as his thrusts became harder making the pleasure spike before it burst. Piper barely had anytime to register the feeling of ecstasy before Jason bit into her neck. She cried out but held him closer to her, the sting from the bite fading rapidly and quickly being replaced by the ecstasy she had been feeling before. He sucked and Piper knew he was letting his instincts take over by the way he did it.

She trusted him though, she knew he wouldn't harm her.

His movements stilled with one last rough thrust into her, making the bed hit the wall with a thud. He unlatched his mouth from her throat but didn't look back at her, his head laying on her shoulder for a moment. Piper's hand laid on his back as she caught her breath. She felt Jason move so that he wasn't on top of her anymore, she turned on her side and faced him.

Jason took his wrist and bit into it before he handed it to her, "Here." Piper looked at him, frightened for a moment before she took it gingerly and closed her lips over it. After only a minute she pulled away and gave him his wrist back.

"Is that it?" She whispered to him.

He shook his head, "No, there is only one more thing to do." Piper nodded as he continued, "Repeat after me."

"I, Jason Grace accept you, Piper McLean as my mate for all of eternity and bind myself to you physically, emotionally and mentally. I vow to belong to you and only you for the rest of my life."

Piper's breath rushed out of her as she closed her eyes briefly before repeating the words back to him.

"I, Piper McLean accept you, Jason Grace as my mate for all of eternity and bind myself to you physically, emotionally and mentally. I vow to belong to you and only you for the rest of my life."

Jason wrapped both of his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest, "I love you."

Piper laughed a bit hysterically, a month ago this would have scared her but now it didn't. She didn't know if it was the mate bond that had made her so sure about Jason, she doubted it was entirely that. Knowing that Thalia was resisting Nico made Piper believe that she still had a choice in this entire matter. She could have left Jason alone and never been with him but after that day in the conference room she knew she was goner.

"You know I can hear what you're thinking, now." Jason muttered into her hair.

Piper shrugged,_ This is going to be fun_. Jason laughed and pulled back, pressing his lips to hers softly.

Piper pulled away first, "I love you too."

0-0-0-0-0

"Annabeth, did you hear me?" Athena asked as Annabeth started absentmindedly out of the window watching the rain fall down.

"No." Annabeth said as she shrugged and looked at the woman who had abandoned her all those years ago.

Athena sighed, "Can you please pay attention?"

Annabeth pursed her lips, "Where's Percy?"

Athena walked toward her, "He went back to your apartment to get some of your things." Annabeth nodded as looked back to the window, "I really don't want to talk until he gets here."

Athena was by her side in a second, "Annabeth, I realize this is hard for you but I need you to be understanding."

Annabeth looked back at her mother, "Understanding of what? That you left me?"

Athena sighed, "I had to, darling… there was no other way around it… I had to come back here and I couldn't bring you with me, I wanted you to have a chance at a normal life."

Annabeth felt tears swim in her eyes, "Were you planning on coming back?"

Athena smiled slightly, "I was always watching over you… the last time I saw you though was at your father's funeral."

"You were there?" Annabeth asked skeptically.

She nodded, "From a distance, I was there." Athena paused, "I was… going to come visit you soon… on your birthday to be exact."

Annabeth sat up a little bit straighter, she knew this was the part of the story that she needed to know. The part of the story that would clue her in on what she really was, a human or a vampire.

"Why?" Annabeth asked looking straight at her mother.

Athena sighed, "Percy's back… he should be here in a minute, I don't think I should continue until your mate is here."

Annabeth grimaced, she was still uneasy about the word, "Can you please use fiance or husband or something… I'm still not comfortable with the word mate."

Athena nodded, "Of course, although since you are technically part of this coven by birth then you should know the appropriate terms for these things."

Annabeth shook her head, "I grew up in the real world mother, not this mythical one… I think I can use whatever term I want to." Percy walked in at the end of her statement to her mother, Annabeth visibly relaxed at the sight of him. He walked over to her and kissed her lips briefly making Annabeth smile and remember the night before. Percy smiled with her for a moment before turning his attention to Athena.

"We need to talk."

Athena nodded, "We were waiting on you to get back before we started that conversation." Percy nodded and laced his fingers with Annabeth's, her stomach rolled and she felt sick. Her husband being the amazing man that he is unlaced his fingers with hers and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

_I love you, it's going to okay._

Annabeth smiled as he spoke to her over his mind link, she just leaned her head on his shoulder as Athena stood up and walked around the room.

"When I got pregnant with you Annabeth I was absolutely surprised, it wasn't suppose to be possible but it was. When I found out I immediately went to Rachel, a witch, and she helped me through the duration of my pregnancy. We were unsure of what nature would be more prominent when you born. I was hoping that you would be like all vampire children and not transition until you were eighteen…. but when you were born it didn't work out like that, you had too many vampiric tendencies to cover up. I didn't want to bring you back here because honestly you weren't suppose to be born and I couldn't risk anyone finding out about you. Hybrids are entirely uncommon, you're complexity is too different for our culture."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "Too complex?"

Athena nodded, "You're different, Annabeth… your venom is poisonous, not only to werewolves but to us as well."

Annabeth shook her head and held her hands up, "What a minute! I'm human, I have no vampire qualities… that I know of."

Athena sighed, "I'm not finished with the story."

"Oh," Annabeth sighed.

"After you were born, we found out that you weren't like all other vampire children so I had Rachel put a spell on you to lock your vampire nature away completely… If it had been up to me I would have kept you human your entire life but Rachel didn't agree with taking away your nature completely so we compromised. On the eve of your twenty fifth birthday you would slowly transition into a full hybrid." Annabeth closed her eyes, processing the amount of overwhelming information.

"That explains your pregnancy." Percy said from beside her.

Annabeth opened her eyes and looked at him, "That's all you have to say?"

Percy shrugged, "All that matters to me is that you're okay, Annabeth. I've spent all morning worried that what Athena was going to tell us was bad news…. but it's not… if anything, it's good news… you're going to be okay and…" Percy tentatively placed a hand on her lower abdomen, "So... is everything else."

Annabeth smiled slightly at him, "I know but… it's still life changing for me."

Percy kissed her forehead, "As life changing as our mating?" Annabeth thought about it for a minute and decided that no, it wasn't as life changing as mating with Percy. Their meeting had introduced her into the supernatural world. If Athena had shown up at her door and Annabeth had not met Percy then her life would be in shambles right now. Everything she had known would had been a lie in mind but now it didn't seem that way.

"No." She said looking up at him.

Percy kissed her head again, "Okay, then." Percy turned back to Athena, "How will the transformation work?"

Athena looked at him, "I can't tell you exactly because I don't really know myself. Rachel only said it would happen slowly, so one can guess that on your birthday you will slowly transition into a full hybrid. I don't know how long it will take or if it will affect your pregnancy." Annabeth looked up at Percy with wide eyes before looking back at her mother.

"Affect my pregnancy how?"

Athena walked closer to them, "I don't think it will harm the pregnancy, what I mean is I don't know how it will affect your progression or ability to have a good pregnancy… it could make your symptoms worse or change your cravings all together." Annabeth looked down as she realized exactly what her mother was saying. She could start craving blood. Annabeth felt a shiver run down her spine at the thought of craving something so… disgusting to her. Percy moved his arm around her waist as she leaned on him.

"So, we have two weeks until she starts transitioning." Percy stated.

Athena nodded warily, "I will do everything I can to help and make her comfortable."

Annabeth snorted, "It's okay, I think you've done enough."

Percy tightened his grip on her waist as he spoke to Athena, "We'll let you know if we need your help. Which I'm sure we will need it, since you're her mother and know more about this than anyone else."

Athena looked out the window for a moment before turning back to them, "I wish there was some way to get in touch with Rachel."

Percy shook his head, "No one has heard from her in almost decade, Athena… not even I have and… we were best friends." Annabeth looked confused as she looked up at Percy, she had never known that about him. He looked hurt and upset at the thought of this witch, Rachel.

Had he loved her?

_No, nothing like that…_

Annabeth smiled slightly, oh the convenience of a mind link.

"Regardless.. In two weeks Annabeth will start transitioning… I suggest you two, go back home for the next two weeks and then the day before her birthday come back here and spend the remaining time of her pregnancy living here." Annabeth scoffed, she really didn't want to spend this much alone time with the woman who abandoned her and then was going to waltz back into her life on her twenty fifth birthday.

Percy looked down at Annabeth, "I think… that's a good idea."

Annabeth shot a murderous glare at him making him shake his head, she heard his voice in her mink link a moment later, _I know this isn't the greatest situation in the world but we're going to need her to get through these next couple months._

Annabeth scowled at him before replying back, _I know…. but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it._

Percy frowned and kissed her hair, "We're going to leave in the morning and then Mother said something about wanting to see her.. once a week for the duration of her pregnancy." Athena nodded.

"Alright, then." She hesitated, "I'll… see you soon, Annabeth."

Annabeth turned to her mother and looked at her. She had always known she looked like her mother but looking at her now- they looked like twins. Athena wore a cautiously optimistic facial expression, one that Annabeth knew very well because she had worn it her entire life.

"Soon." Annabeth agreed a bit reluctantly, it was going to take a lot more than a day for them to reunite on good terms.

Percy and Annabeth spent the rest of the day at his parents mansion, she had another ultrasound since the one from the night before had been interrupted. Percy had relayed everything to his mother that Athena had told them. Annabeth felt uncomfortable as Sally stared at her for a second before patting her hand sweetly.

During the ultrasound they had concluded that her pregnancy would definitely progress as a vampire's would and that Sally and Chiron would watch her closely when they moved into the mansion after her birthday. Annabeth had so many questions she honestly had no idea where to even start asking.

"Will the baby grow up like a vampire?" Annabeth asked once the ultrasound was over.

Sally sighed, "I.. don't know. You were born a hybrid and Percy a vampire, the baby will be more human than a normal vampire but not quite a hybrid, I believe." Annabeth grimaced, she was pretty sure she hated the word hybrid more than she hated the word mate.

She was a person, not a damn animal.

Percy laced his fingers with hers and helped her off the table, "Mother, I think we're going to go ahead and leave."

Sally nodded, "I understand… take care of her, Percy." Percy nodded seriously and hugged his mother causing his hand to dropping from Annabeth's.

The next two weeks were spent like they normally would be except for the occasional pregnancy craving or bout of morning sickness. Percy watched over her like a hawk and walked her to work every morning and was calling to check on her every hour. That didn't count the every fifteen minutes he was mind linking to her. Annabeth loved it and hated it all at the same time, loved it because she knew he was doing it to A. protect her and B. protect the baby. She hated because it annoyed the hell out of her but she had come to realize that she was a human girl (for now) carrying a half vampire/half hybrid baby in a world full of supernatural creatures that no one knew about.

So, she was okay with his over protective nature.

Besides his overprotective tendencies Annabeth thought that he was trying to make her last weeks as a human meaningful. He cooked for her every night, they were more intimate, he was always bringing things by her work- flowers, candy or lunch and he was even biting her more. Though, Annabeth knew that was more for him than it was for her.

She knew this whole thing had to have been hard on him as well. She knew that her blood was so much sweeter to him than anything he had ever tasted. After her birthday he wouldn't be able to drink from her and Annabeth knew he was trying to savor the taste.

It was now a couple days before her birthday and if Annabeth thought Percy was going overboard before he was definitely doing it now. Annabeth saw the way he watched her get out of the bed, her baby bump more pronounced now that it was in her fourteenth week (technically her seventh week).

He kept glancing from her face to her stomach before he finally said, "We're staying home today."

Annabeth shook her head, "No, we're not. I have too much to do at work and I've already missed so much already."

Percy sat up in the bed as Annabeth slipped a shirt over her head, hiding her naked stomach from his view and panic, "Annabeth, I really think you should quit your job for now or take a sabbatical until after the baby is born…. It's only a couple months."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Percy, "Besides the fact my birthday is in two days, what has you so frantic for me to stay home?"

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "You don't… smell human anymore." This brought Annabeth up short and she had no response to it because it was completely out of her depth.

"Oh." She muttered as her shoulders slumped.

Percy was by her side as soon as her shoulders dipped down, "We don't have to stay inside all day, you need some new clothes and I know you're hungry."

Annabeth looked up at Percy, "I'm scared."

Percy pulled her close resting his chin on top of her head, "I would be lying if I said that I wasn't either." Annabeth felt a sob break from her chest and every single bit of emotion that had been building in her since all of this had started broke the surface. Percy held her even closer as her shoulders shook.

After a few moments her sobs subsided, she looked up at him and wiped her eyes, "You know you're amazing, right?"

Percy chuckled, "I've been told this a time or… two." Annabeth pulled back and punched his arm slightly. "We're going to be okay, you know... this whole thing is going to turn out okay." Percy said as he leaned his forehead against her own.

Annabeth sighed, "I'm trying to believe it."

Percy pulled his head up and looked into her face, "Believe it then because I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Annabeth smiled because she knew he would do anything to keep her safe and comfortable during this transformation.

"Maybe we could go out with Piper, Jason, Nico and Thalia?" Annabeth said hesitantly, "We haven't exactly told them everything and I haven't had a chance to talk to Piper and Thalia since all of this happened." Annabeth said bringing a hand down to her stomach.

Percy's hand joined hers there a moment later, "We could invite them over, if we're going to explain all of this then I would rather do it here."

Annabeth nodded reluctantly, "As long as we get to get out of the apartment today."

Percy kissed her lips, "I'll call the maids to come clean and get a chef to cook dinner, I don't want you to have to do anything."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm pregnant, Percy… not incapable of doing things for myself."

"I know, Annabeth…. just please let me be the over protective husband that I know I'm being."

Annabeth sighed and moved to untangle herself from his grasp, "Okay."

Percy kissed her hair but let her go, "Before you get in the shower, I have something I want to give you." Annabeth nodded and watched as he darted from the room but was back quicker than she could have followed him to wherever he went.

"I was going to wait until your birthday to give you these but… with everything that is supposed to happen, I want to give them to you now." Percy said handing her a small black box with a red ribbon over it. Annabeth untied the red ribbon and opened the lid of the box, she dumped the box over into her hand and another box fell out.

This one black and velvet.

Annabeth smiled because she knew exactly what this was. She used her index finger and thumb and pinched the lid, opening it slowly. Annabeth smiled a goofy smile at the sight of the two rings in front of her face.

"I figured since this was your last couple days in the human world I could do something for you that signifies marriage in your society." Annabeth felt tears gather in her eyes as she looked back up at him.

"They're perfect." She whispered to him. He laughed and took the box from her, taking out the oval shaped three carat diamond with smaller diamonds in a marquis shape wrapped around the band and the wedding band to match. Annabeth held her hand out to him and he slipped them on the fourth finger of her left hand, she wiggled her fingers before looking back up at him.

"Thank you."

Percy leaned down and kissed her lips, "I just want you… to remember these last few days because after Sunday your experiences won't be human anymore. You'll be a supernatural and… things will be different."

Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't know how I would have gotten through this had I not met you."

Percy smiled a lopsided smile, "You would have met me when your mom brought you to the mansion after your birthday then we would have mated... I would have been there for you either way."

Annabeth sighed and leaned up to kiss his lips, "Maybe." Percy kissed her back and let her go, she took a shower while Percy made all of the proper phone calls for this evening. Annabeth was excited to see her friends since it had been more than two weeks since she had talked with them. She knew Piper and Jason had mated but had Thalia and Nico?

Annabeth was also curious as to how their friends would react to their news. Not just her pregnancy but her status as being the only hybrid in existence, something she wasn't at all comfortable with. She wasn't sure how she could merge her two natures into one, how could she be human when she wasn't really human in the first place? How could she be a vampire when she hadn't grown up as one.

It was disturbing knowing that she didn't belong in either world completely and nobody, not even Percy, knew how to help her through this. He would try his hardest of course but nobody would ever truly know what she was going through.

Annabeth leaned against the shower wall as the hot water washed over her. It was soothing which made her wonder idly if it would feel this way when her transition was complete. Would a hot shower still be soothing? Would coffee still make her all warm and fuzzy inside? She didn't know what would be the same or if anything would ever be the same.

When she finally finished her shower and they were both dressed and walking to get lunch Percy turned to her, "Just because you're going to be different doesn't mean everything else has to be."

Annabeth leaned her head to on his shoulder, "I know… I'm just scared of the unknown, scared of the person I'm going to become."

Percy kissed her forehead, "We're going to take this one day a time, okay?" Annabeth smiled and leaned her head up to kiss his lips. Percy was right. They could only take this one day at a time and Annabeth was sure with Percy by her side they could overcome anything, even something that seemed so scary to her.

* * *

**So, I have decided this story will be 6 chapters and an Epilogue. **

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm really focusing on You Found Me right now... I want to get that finished up so I can start some new stories in the New Year. **

**I hope everyone has had a blessed Monday, I have! It actually feels like fall here! **

**Follow me on Tumblr for sneak peeks and my personal ramblings... the link is on my profile!**

**Until next time dearies- WElaine21**

**PS- Heart you Suneater! You're amazing and I appreciate all of the work you put into helping me! **


End file.
